Dante Fiorenza
by Yukirin Shuu
Summary: Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena insiden yang cukup mengenaskan. Hak asuh bocah tersebut seharusnya jatuh pada Sara, selaku adik dari Kushina. Namun, sesuatu membuatnya tiba-tiba hak asuh Naruto jatuh pada seorang bangsawan Uchiha yang jarang diketahui banyak orang. Bagaimana Naruto menjalaninya?/Past Culture/UPDATE CHAPTER 2!BL!
1. Chapter 1

**Romania, 1900**

"Kami mohon, sucikan lah makam ini, agar hamba-mu yang kami istirahatkan di sini akhirnya bangkit bersama engkau dan hidup mulia sepanjang masa."

Suara berat khas orang tua meluncur dari mulut sang pastor. Senja itu, orang-orang berkumpul bersama suasana duka yang menyelimuti hati diantaranya. Payung hitam menutupi para tamu yang hadir dalam upacara penghormatan terakhir, mengelilingi dua buah pusara yang terpampang kokoh di gereja tua Rumania.

Dari seluruh orang dewasa yang hadir, seorang anak berusia lima tahun terlihat berdiri dengan dua kaki mungilnya di dekat pusara. Dengan khidmat ia melantunkan doa bersama air mata yang berdurai seraya menelusupkan jari-jari tangan mungilnya layaknya sang penebus dosa.

"Semoga Tuhan menerima mereka dalam damai dan membangkitkannya untuk hidup kekal."

Perasaannya kacau. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Saat mendapat kabar kematian tentang kedua orang tua yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, tubuh kecilnya seakan terbanting. Bibir kecilnya bergetar, menahan tangis yang ternyata sulit untuk dilakukan.

Ibu dan ayah telah tiada. Hal itu menjadi mimpi buruk baru yang akan membayanginya. Bagaimana ia yang hanya sebagai anak kecil berusia lima tahun akan menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan?

"Sayang,"

Wanita berperawakan tinggi menarik halus kedua tangan anak kecil tersebut, mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat yang ia miliki dengan meremas pelan telapak mungil dalam genggamannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan, perlakuan dari bibinya itu semakin membuat air mata miliknya mengalir deras. Isakan kecil terus ia keluarkan sejak doa pembuka dimulai.

Ia sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Namun, tubuh mungilnya tidak berkata demikian. Perasaannya terlalu sulit untuk menerima hal ini.

Sara mendekap tubuh ringkih keponakannya tersebut. Mungkin dapat dihitung jari pertemuan mereka selama ini saat keduanya berkunjung ke rumah satu sama lain mengingat perjalanan sangat panjang.

Setidaknya ia merasakan kehangatan ketika dikelilingi oleh hal dingin seperti ini. Mungkin terlalu dingin dan bisa saja membuat tubuh mungilnya mati.

Mati dan menyusul kedua orang tuanya kah?

Dilihatnya secara seksama wajah mungil bergaris kucing yang terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya. Hati Sara semakin terasa sakit melihat keponakan kecilnya itu. Walaupun keluarganya terkenal taat, terkadang Sara berpikir jika tidak seharusnya orang tersiksa dengan cara seperti ini.

Apa hal itu menyebutkan bahwa Tuhan tidak adil?

"Naruto," ucap Sara dengan lembut seraya mengusap pipi gembul milik bocah bersurai pirang tersebut. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya menyorot tanpa bisa diartikan.

"Ayah dan ibumu telah berbahagia di surga, mungkin mereka tidak akan senang jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini." Dielusnya kulit halus yang membuat Sara selalu merasa tenang.

"Apa itu benar?" gumam Naruto lemah. Ada sedikit harapan di kedua mata biru langitnya itu. Ia sangat mencintai orang tuanya. Itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak menurutnya walaupun pikirannya masih sangat kecil.

"Uhum, kau tidak ingin kan mereka sedih melihatmu dari sana?" ujar Sara seraya tersenyum hangat. Tapi hal itu tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya yang hancur.

Kala itu Sara tengah merajut benang-benang merah miliknya. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan menurutnya saat sudah melihat pola rajutan tersusun rapih hingga membentuk sebuah syal.

Hingga mendengar pembicaraan seorang warga yang mengatakan sekelompok perampok bersenjata menyerang salah satu kereta kuda yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sayangnya, itu adalah Kushina bersama Minato.

Rasanya seperti membalikkan seluruh dunia dan hilang secara bersamaan.

Namun, ada hal yang membuat Sara tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Mengapa Kushina memberi hak asuh Naruto kepada orang lain?

Bahkan Sara tidak tahu benar tentang siapa gerangan orang itu. Hei, ayolah! Bagaimana pun juga Sara adalah seorang adik yang berbakti pada orang yang lebih tua, terutama Kushina.

Dan ia menyayangi keponakannya itu layaknya seorang anak mengingat dirinya tidak dapat memiliki keturunan.

Takdir memang sulit ditebak.

Setelah melakukan doa terakhir, kaki-kaki tersebut satu per satu meninggalkan pemakaman. Sang surya bagi mereka telah tiada. Hanya meninggalkan seberkas siluet yang akan terus di ingat jika sebenarnya terang itu tidak sepenuhnya lenyap,

—dan cahaya bulan akan menemani di baliknya.

 **.**

 **Dante Fiorenza**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by © Yukirin Shuu

 **Warning!** This is BoysLove/Yaoi/Western/AU/OOC/Typo/etc.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana dia?"

Suara bariton khas milik seorang pria mau tidak mau membuat Sara harus menghadapinya. Akhirnya datang juga. Pria berperawakan tinggi dan sepertinya ia seorang bangsawan. Kesan angkuh tidak akan bisa lepas dari wajah _stoic_ miliknya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sara menghadapi orang di depannya itu. Sehari setelah pemakaman, pria bersurai hitam tersebut datang seorang diri di malam hari. Terlebih dahulu Sara menawarkan jamuan di rumahnya, tetapi jelas sekali jika pria itu tidak pandai berbasa-basi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan keberadaan keponakan milik Sara. Bahkan pria itu tidak berniat berlama-lama di kediaman Sara, si pengurus gereja.

"Biarkan ia tinggal sejenak. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto hanya anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan orang tua!" ada penekanan saat Sara membalas perkataan pria itu. Selain itu, Sara tidak rela melepaskan Naruto yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Sara.

Bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selanjutnya, aku yang menjadi orang tuanya." Sahut Sasuke datar. Mata elangnya masih setia menyorot perubahan raut muka wanita bersurai merah dihadapannya. Ekspresi Sara yang menahan amarah dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Sasuke sudah sangat paham dengan ekspresi manusia selama seribu tahun hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?!" ketus Sara. Ia bahkan melupakan tingkah lakunya di depan seorang tamu. Yeah, Sara tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia hanya mau Naruto tinggal dan hidup bersamanya. Merawat satu-satunya anak dari sang kakak yang sejak dahulu itu adalah harapannya.

Mempunyai seorang anak.

"Kau bisa lihat kertas itu." Kembali Sasuke bersuara tanpa sedikit perubahan raut di wajahnya. Terlihat selembar kertas dengan tinta hitam diatasnya, tercantum sebuah pernyataan resmi berupa penyerahan hak asuh anak yang diberikan kepada Uchiha Sasuke dari Uzumaki Kushina.

Sara meremat gaunnya. Apakah ia tidak berguna sampai Kushina melakukan hal itu?

Sejenak Sara berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantaranya sehingga Naruto tidak akan tinggal bersamanya? Entahlah. Sepertinya, Sara terlalu lelah memikirkan tentang itu. Sara menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mungkin ini demi kebaikan keluarganya.

"Biarkan aku menjenguk Naruto secara rutin." Ujar Sara terselip nada permohonan disana.

"Butuh setengah hari perjalanan jika kau menggunakan kereta kuda." Kali ini Sasuke terdengar sedikit berbeda menanggapinya.

"Apa itu menjadi sebuah masalah?" balas Sara tanpa setitik keraguan di matanya. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi berperan untuk merawat Naruto. Terdengar Sasuke mendecih pelan saat mendengar jawaban dari Sara. Keras kepala sekali wanita ini.

" _Strada_ _Docentilor_ _,_ disana tempatku."

.

"Naru, selalu ingatkan jika kau merasa sedih atau takut?" ujar Sara lembut seraya menggunakan liontin kuno pemberian sang nenek pada Naruto.

"Tuhan selalu bersama kita." Sambung Naruto tersenyum.

Setelah berbicara empat mata dengan keadaan yang menekan bersama pria _raven_ tersebut, Sara hendak mengantarkan kepergian naruto bersama satu tas perlengkapannya.

 _Bocah manis ini akan segera pergi rupanya,_ batin Sara sendu.

Naruto memandang Sara dengan senyum, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun, senyumnya memudar tergantikan oleh garis bibir yang menekuk.

"Ada apa?" ujar Sara sedikit khawatir.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu bibi lagi?" pertanyaan balik yang dilontarkan dari Naruto membuat Sara memasang wajah polos, lalu tertawa.

"Tentu saja, manis. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi?"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sara langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu hendak memeluk sang bibi dihadapannya.

Sepertinya Sara akan sangat merindukannya.

"Baiklah." Gumam Sara seraya melepas dekapannya. Wanita itu mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk memberi hormat pada pria _raven_ yang sedari tadi menyaksikan seluruh percakapan mereka.

" _încântat_ _să_ _te_ _cunosc_ _."_ (Senang bertemu denganmu.)

Suara anak-anak menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke. Ada binar keraguan pada iris biru langit yang menatapnya itu. Tapi seperti biasanya, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman khas miliknya.

" _Haide_ _."_ (Ayo.)

Naruto yang mendapat respon dari pria bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum manis layaknya seorang anak-anak. Ia pun mengikuti langkah panjang pria dihadapannya menuju _Duesenberg_ yang terparkir di depan pekarangan rumah.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, mau tak mau Naruto yang melihatnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pria jangkung tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang terlihat kecil dimatanya.

Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah pirang tersebut. Menatap dengan seksama pada mata biru yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Naruto." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ya? _"_

"Panggilan apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ada perasaan tidak sabar saat melihat Naruto yang tengah berpikir lama, namun mata birunya terus menyorotinya dengan tajam. Entahlah, tapi itu membuat Sasuke geli melihat raut muka bocah bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kakak? _Uncle_?" Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _Daddy_?"

Sasuke kembali beranjak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Pergerakan pria raven itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Naruto yang mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam _Duesenberg_.

"Aku suka panggilan yang terakhir." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk memposisikan duduknya di dalam.

"Apa itu membuatmu senang?" tanya Naruto saat mendapati pria yang di dekatnya sedikit tersenyum.

Walaupun itu hanya sekilas.

Sasuke yang mendapat pertanyaan, kembali menatap Naruto dengan dingin.

"Apa wajahku terlihat senang?" entahlah, Sasuke bahkan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan bukan jawaban. Naruto yang melihatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jari mungil yang memainkan ujung pakaiannya.

" _Scuze_ , _"_ (Maaf,)

Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman pelan dari bocah tersebut masih setia memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, hn?" ucap Sasuke mencoba untuk memancingnya.

"Karena aku membuatmu tidak senang," jawab Naruto seraya mengangkat kepalanya cepat, mempertemukan mata birunya dengan _onyx_ yang menatapnya lekat.

"Benarkah?" ujar Sasuke dengan intens. Sepertinya cukup menyenangkan bermain-main dengan bocah pirang itu.

"Mungkin," gumam Naruto terdengar tak yakin. Ada perasaan gugup jika ia mendapat perhatian seperti itu, terutama untuk orang yang menurutnya baru.

Sasuke menyusul untuk memposisikan dirinya di samping Naruto. Mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sara, Sasuke bahkan ragu jika wanita itu bisa sampai ke tempatnya dalam waktu yang cepat jika nanti ia akan menjenguk.

Pasalnya, kediaman pria _raven_ itu cukup tersembunyi dari keramaian kota.

.

"Apa kau menyukai sesuatu?"

Sekitar empat jam yang lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam perjalanan menuju distrik _Strada_ _Docentilor_. Sebelumnya Naruto yang setia memandang jalanan pinggiran kota, akhirnya larut dalam tidurnya dan terjatuh mengenai sisi Sasuke.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu, ia berusaha membenarkan letak posisi bocah tersebut di atas pangkuannya.

"Umh— ibu mengajariku cara menanam bunga dan itu menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir. Ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke melewati pekarangan rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya _mansion_ bergaya eropa kuno yang di kelilingi oleh tumbuhan konifer. Hal itu tidak membuat Naruto berhenti memandang takjub bangunan yang terlihat seperti kastil itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam kediaman dengan posisi Naruto yang terlihat bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sasuke. Terlihat seorang pelayan perempuan bersurai pirang pucat menunggu tepat di pintu utama.

" _Bun_ _venit_ _înapoi_ _domnule_ _."_ (Selamat datang kembali, tuan.)

Sambutan pelayan wanita mengalun seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Bersamaan itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Gugup kah?" gumam Sasuke, namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

Dengan gerakan yang kikuk, Naruto berusaha menunjukkan dirinya pada kepala pelayan tersebut. Iris birunya memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata _lavendar_ yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tunjukkan tempatnya." Ujar Sasuke tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Baik, tuan."

Naruto merasa sedikit tidak rela saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Perhatiannya ia alihkan pada wanita bersurai pirang pucat tersebut.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" tanya Shion seraya merendahkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"U-uzumaki Naruto!" cicit Naruto. Hal itu membuat Shion yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah Naruto, ayo ikut denganku." Sahut Shion seraya menjulurkan telapak tangannya pada bocah pirang tersebut. Naruto yang awalnya merasa ragu akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Shion yang terlihat lebih besar dari telapak tangannya.

Semoga ini menjadi tanda yang baik.

.

Mereka memasuki ruang utama berarsitektur khas romanian. Bersama sentuhan mocassin dan corak-corak _semne_ _cusute_ sebagai ikon utama dalam bangunan bergaya _gothic_ tersebut.

Terdapat seratus enam puluh ruangan di dalam bangunan tersebut bersama lukisan dari berbagai macam aliran yang tepampang di setiap dinding. Berbagai macam ornamen guci keramik yang diukir secara mendetail tidak pernah lepas dari setiap sudut ruangan.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, Shion menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu cokelat bercorak _lachy_ _sadeckie_. Jemari putihnya memasukkan ruas kunci pada lubang dan memutarnya beberapa kali.

"Apa kau suka _pastry_?" tanya Shion sesaat mereka telah berada di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas untuk seukuran anak kecil. Naruto masuk setelah terlebih dahulu Shion memandunya.

"Uhum," gumam Naruto sebagai respon.

"Aku akan membuatnya, ingin makan bersama esok?" ujar Shion dengan ramah. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Shion.

Tak lama garis lengkung tercetak pada bibirnya. Shion yang melihatnya secara reflek ikut tersenyum membalasnya. _Manis sekali dia,_ batin wanita bersurai pirang pucat tersebut.

"Tentu, nona!" sahut Naruto ringan.

Shion yang mendengar perkataan dari bocah mungil itu sedikit terpaku, lalu terkekeh. Naruto yang melihatnya terheran-heran saat menangkap suara pelan dari wanita dihadapannya.

"Panggil aku Shion, Naruto." Sahut Shion dengan senyum manis khasnya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memulai kebiasaannya untuk menggigit bibir.

"Baik, Shion."

Shion mengelus puncak kepala pirang bocah dihadapannya. Cukup terkejut saat merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut yang terasa lebat di tangan putihnya itu.

"Nah, kau harus tidur sekarang. Bukankah perjalananmu sangat panjang?" tanya Shion seraya menggiring Naruto kearah kasur berukuran _king-size_ yang telah tersedia.

Namun sebelum itu, Shion terlebih dahulu mengganti pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto. Wanita tersebut mengambil sepasang piyama hitam berukuran kecil pada nakas meja, sedangkan Naruto terus memandanginya dari posisinya yang duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Shion pun kembali mendekati Naruto hendak membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Mata _lavendar_ nya menangkap sebuah bandul yang bersembunyi dibalik pakaian bocah pirang tersebut. Sejenak Shion terpaku pada pantulan cahaya dari benda tersebut.

Cukup lama Shion tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sampai suara Naruto kembali menyadarkannya. Iris _lavendar_ nya bertubrukan dengan _sapphire_ di hadapannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir ketika melihat sang kepala pelayan berprilaku tidak biasa.

"Tidak apa manis, liontin mu sangat indah." Puji Shion tulus. Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit menundukkan kepala seraya menyentuh pelan benda pemberian dari mendiang neneknya.

" _Mulțumesc_! _"_ (Terima kasih!) sahut Naruto.

Shion tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Shion merasakan sesuatu.

Apa hal ini pertanda baik?

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak. Besok pagi kita akan berjalan-jalan, _okay_?" ujar Shion seraya memasangkan selimut tebal berbahan beludru. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya bergumam khas seorang anak kecil.

 _"_ _Noapte_ _buna."_ (Selamat malam.)

.

Jarum jam mengarah pada angka dua dini hari. Mungkin sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang wanita seukuran Shion yang masih terjaga pada tempatnya.

Namun itu merupakan rutinitasnya sebagai pelayan utama untuk menentukan jenis bahan makanan yang akan di buat sebagai sarapan hingga menjelang makan malam. Ia memang sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Setelah selesai menyimpan loyang yang berisi adonan pada penghangat, ia meletakkan _apron_ miliknya pada _hanger_. Jemarinya membenarkan letak pengikat rambut yang sedikit turun seraya bergegas kembali ke ruangannya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempatnya, ada sesuatu yang membuat langkah wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu terhenti. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menurutnya tidak biasa selama ia bekerja di kastil tersebut.

Sang tuan yang sangat jarang sekali terlihat tengah berdiri tegak di depan pintu yang sebelumnya ia masuki.

Kamar bocah pirang yang sempat bersamanya sebelumnya.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Shion bersembunyi dibalik pilar ketika melihat pergerakan pria _raven_ tersebut memasuki ke dalam ruangan.

Setelah mendengar suara decitan pintu yang tertutup, Shion kembali menampakkan dirinya. Ia memang harus memberi privasi pada tuan rumahnya itu.

Pikiran Shion berpusat pada rencana esok yang akan ia lakukan bersama bocah pirang tersebut. Bibir tipisnya tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat memikirkan hal itu. Sepertinya ia menyukai anak bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Mengingat wajahnya saja Shion bahkan tidak sabar untuk melihatnya nanti.

.

Tok tok tok

Shion membuka knop pintu dan memasuki ruang tidur bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut dengan perlahan. Bersamaan Shion masuk, dilihatnya Naruto juga terbangun.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Shion seraya tersenyum manis melihat wajah khas bangun tidur Naruto. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

"Ayo kita bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu setelah itu sarapan." Ujar Shion seraya membuka tirai jendela. Naruto yang telah mengumpulkan kesadarannya langsung menuruni ranjang yang cukup tinggi, tapi ia mampu.

" _Buna_ _dimineata_ _!"_ (Selamat pagi!)

Naruto menyahut riang. Shion yang melihatnya tersenyum. Tangannya mengacak-acak helai pirang yang memang sudah berantakan. Namun hal itu menambah kesan imut menurutnya.

" _Buna_ _dimineata_ , Naruto." Balas Shion.

Setelah itu, ia menggiring Naruto untuk melakukan ritual pagi.

.

"Shion?" ujar Naruto pelan. Terlihat sebuah meja keramik yang sangat panjang, mungkin sekitar tiga meter terletak di pertengahan _mansion_.

Berbeda dengan waktu yang telah menunjukkan sinarnya, suasana bangunan tersebut cukup sepi, namun mencekam bersamaan.

"Ya?" respon Shion seraya menuangkan teh hangat pada secangkir keramik.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengikuti gerak aliran air teh.

"Oh, mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan." Ucap Shion ala kadarnya. Wanita itu mengambil satu piring yang berisi potongan _pastry_ hangat. Aromanya bahkan membuat bocah pirang tersebut tertawa.

"Ada apa?" ujar Shion saat mendapati tawaan khas seorang anak kecil.

"Aku suka aromanya!" sahut Naruto terdengar riang. Entahlah, tapi rasanya ia teringat mendiang ibundanya yang selalu membuatkan dirinya seloyang _pastry_ saat liburan.

"Begitukah?"

"Uhum," gumam Naruto sedikit menunduk. Shion melirik saat mendapati gelagat Naruto yang berubah.

"Dimana _dad_?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat pergerakan Shion sempat terhenti.

"Ah, tuan sedang melakukan pekerjaannya." Sahut Shion dengan senyum tipis. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa nanti Shion akan mengajakku jalan-jalan?" ujar Naruto dengan binar senang di mata birunya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi setelah kau selesai sarapan, _okay_?"

.

Setelah bermain cukup lama di taman belakang _mansion_ , Naruto saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya seorang diri. Malam hari belum terlalu larut sehingga dirinya masih bisa terjaga dengan membaca sebuah buku dongeng yang ia bawa dari rumah bibinya.

Mata birunya dengan fokus membaca tulisan latin yang pernah ayahnya ajarkan dahulu. Otaknya memang cukup cerdas di umurnya yang terbilang masih kecil.

Pandangannya beralih saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang ia kenali.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sang objek yang terduduk pada lantai berlapiskan karpet permadani. Iris _sapphire_ nya terus menyorot polos pada _onyx_ tajam yang mendekatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara bariton khas milik pria _raven_ tersebut membuat perhatian Naruto kembali pada buku tersebut.

"Ini!" sahut Naruto seraya menunjuk buku tebal berisikan ratusan cerita dongeng. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengikuti arah geraknya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Cukup membuat Sasuke terkesan saat melihat bocah berusia lima tahun itu telah mengetahui tulisan asing.

"Besok malam, kau sudah pergi ke akademi." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya mengedipkan kedua bola matanya polos. Diam-diam desahan halus keluar dari bibir sang tuan rumah.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya kembali Sasuke. Sepertinya ia harus mulai mempelajari beberapa cara menghadapi seorang anak kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Ia memang belum merasa mengantuk. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam. Sampai Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk kembali melihat Sasuke yang juga tengah memandanginya.

"Apa _daddy_ akan mengantarku ke akademi?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

 _Oh_ , _man!_ Cobalah kau mengerti Sasuke. Bukannya malah membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!

"Umh– Tidak juga, mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Shion." Balas Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat sebelah mata pria _raven_ tersebut berkedut. Sudah sejauh mana kedekatan mereka berdua, _huh?_

Saat mata elangnya menangkap bocah pirang tersebut menguap kecil, ia berinisiatif untuk mengangkatnya. Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa lelah akhirnya menaruh kepalanya pada pundak lebar pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku yang mengantarmu, bocah." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendahnya. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sasuke memposisikan tubuh Naruto senyaman mungkin. Dilihatnya iris biru tersebut masih setengah terbuka menatapnya.

"Apa _daddy_ tidak menemaniku?" gumam Naruto.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Sasuke menuruti perkataan anak kecil tersebut. _Maksudku,_ ayolah! Baru kali ini Uchiha Sasuke bertindak diluar kepribadiannya yang terkenal dingin dan apatis.

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di samping tubuh bocah bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari jika pria _raven_ itu tidak pergi meninggalkannya langsung mendekat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sedangkan, tangan pucatnya berusaha mendekap tubuh kecil tersebut.

Mungkin karena keberadaan Naruto yang mampu membuatnya bertindak diluar kebiasan seorang Uchiha.

.

"Maafkan saya tuan jika saya lancang menanyakan hal ini, tapi apa itu keputusan yang baik untuk Naruto mengikuti akademi di malam hari?" Pertanyaan yang Shion lontarkan, tidak sama sekali mempengaruhi pergerakan Sasuke yang berfokus pada bukunya.

Shion baru saja mengantar sebotol _red wine_ ke ruang baca yang biasa Sasuke singgahi di _mansion_. Walaupun saat ini matahari menunjukkan sinarnya, hal itu tidak membuat seluruh ruangan kastil selalu mendapatkan cahaya.

Termasuk ruang baca itu.

Shion merasa bodoh saat tidak mendapati jawaban apapun dari tuan rumah. Sedikit menyesal ia bertanya seperti itu. Setelah itu, Shion pamit undur diri dan melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa.

Membangunkan Naruto dan sarapan.

Setelah ia menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua dan melewati beberapa ruangan, barulah ia berdiri tepat di pintu kamar sang bocah tersebut. Kali ini Shion langsung memasukinya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Saat melihat, Shion sedikit terkejut namun disusuli oleh senyum tipisnya.

"Kau sudah bersiap?" tanya Shion saat mendapati Naruto yang telah berdiri di dekat pintu hendak memutar knop. Dilihatnya Naruto sudah mengenakan kemeja panjang putih dan celana hitam pendek.

"Manis sekali!" puji Shion seraya mencubit pelan pipi bergaris kucing itu. Naruto yang mendapati perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, kita sarapan."

.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju akademi Bucureşti, tepatnya di ibukota.

"Apa nanti kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Naruto seraya menoleh memandang Sasuke dengan lengkung bibir yang menekuk, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam melihatnya. Naruto yang mendapati hal itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka sampai pada bangunan beratap kerucut khas romania kuno. Pada bangunan diterangi oleh beberapa lampu yang cukup memberi penerangan yang jelas di malam hari.

Pada akademi di malam hari, anak hanya menjalani proses belajar sekitar empat sampai lima jam, dimulai dari jam tujuh tepat. Ada beberapa orang anak disana bersama orang tua mereka yang mendampingi untuk akademi malam.

Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membantu Naruto menurunkan bocah tersebut dari dalam mobil. Seperti biasanya untuk Naruto, jika ia bertemu dengan orang baru, ia akan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik orang dewasa.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia anak yang supel.

Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat Naruto yang tengah memandang keramaian anak seumurannya bersama pendamping mereka untuk mengantar. Sepertinya ia akan sendirian tanpa Sasuke.

Atau mungkin ia akan mendapat teman?

Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. _Onyx_ miliknya menatap lurus pada _sapphire_ yang juga memandangnya dengan keraguan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan?" ujar Sasuke. Kali ini terselip cemas dalam nadanya.

"Mungkin," gumam Naruto seraya menggigit bibir mungilnya. Entah angin apa yang membuat Sasuke merasa gemas? _Tidak, tidak_. Uchiha tidak pernah merasa seperti itu.

Dalam percakapan keduanya, seorang wanita bersurai cokelat panjang mengenakan _dress_ selutut menghampiri keduanya.

"Maaf, apa anakmu memiliki jadwal malam ini?" tanya wanita cantik tersebut. Sasuke menoleh dan hanya merespon dengan dua kata miliknya. Sedangkan Kurenai, nama dari seorang wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" tanya Kurenai ramah pada bocah pirang yang melihatnya dengan ragu.

"Umm— Naruto." Gumam Naruto kecil, tapi Kurenai masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas." Tawar Kurenai seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Ia yang awalnya ragu, akhirnya menerima ajakan Kurenai dan digiringnya memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Sesekali kelopak matanya menoleh ke arah belakang tepat Sasuke berdiri memandangnya.

"Manis sekali."

Dan jangan tanya siapa yang berbicara seperti itu.

.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu?" tanya Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto telah kembali dan hendak memasuki _duesenberg_.

"Umh— sangat menyenangkan," jawab Naruto riang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ujar Sasuke sedikit curiga.

"Uhum." gumam Naruto pelan. Dirinya masih setia untuk menunggu ucapan Naruto berikutnya.

"Sakura bilang jika Hinata menyukaiku, jadi aku mempunyai teman." Sambung Naruto dengan sedikit meninggi nada bicaranya. Sasuke sedikit terpaku mendengarnya. Ada perasaan tidak terbaca saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Siapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke datar. Iris _onyx_ nya tidak lepas dari setiap pergerakan Naruto yang cukup aktif.

"Dia teman kelasku." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum manis memandang langsung _onyx_ di sampingnya.

"Sakura juga," sambungnya kembali seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Okay, sepertinya Sasuke harus membiasakan sikapnya pada Naruto.

Narutonya akan memiliki banyak teman. Yeah, itu tidak bisa dihindarkan karena memang ia memasuki akademi.

Setelah Shion, lalu teman-temannya.

Tapi Sasuke yang akan selalu bersamanya, bukan?

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n**

 **Halo! Semoga kalian yang membaca fic ini merasa terhibur, walaupun sedikit juga gapapa deh! Hohoho~**

 **Fic ini berlatar jadul dengan negara Rumania yang author terinspirasi dari film The Nun heuhh author keinget sama valak mulu :(**

 **Sekalian juga untuk mengenal bahasa baru yaitu Rumania yang author sendiri juga lagi sedikit2 belajar hehehe~**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Author terseyenk :)**

 **#Plak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dante Fiorenza**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by Yukirin Shuu

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

Warning! This is AU/OOC/Shounenai/Typo/etc.

I do not take any profits towards this creation.

Just being an ordinary author that undertake her own favorites.

.

Sebagian chapter ini akan menjelaskan flashback kedua orang tua Naruto. So, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter ;)

.

.

* * *

Siang hari identik dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat jika terlalu lama membiarkan diri di luar ruangan. Namun sejak pagi hari ini, hujan sudah menyapa terlebih dahulu ke permukaan bumi. Belum terlihat ingin menghentikan tetesan air yang terlihat deras itu.

Bocah pirang berusia lima tahun yang baru memasuki akademi pertamanya itu kini tengah berdiam diri di kamarnya seorang. Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu Shion sudah mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Jemari mungilnya sibuk memainkan embun hujan pada kaca kamarnya yang berukuran besar.

Cuaca di kota ini memang selalu begitu. Hujan yang lebat lebih sering mendominasi dibanding sinar matahari. Apalagi, saat ini dirinya tinggal jauh dari pusat kota. Membuatnya semakin menyadari jika wilayah di sini lebih redup. Jarang sekali orang yang tinggal di daerah yang masih diselimuti oleh pohon konifer itu.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Manik birunya melirik pada meja belajarnya yang terdapat selembaran kertas dari Kurenai, wanita cantik yang menjadi gurunya di akademi malam. Naruto menghampirinya, dan duduk pada kursi yang sedikit membuat posisinya terperangah akibat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

Anak itu meraih batangan pensil yang terletak di atas meja, dan mengarahkannya pada kertas berisi daftar nama yang akan ditulisnya.

 _Tiga orang yang paling kau sayangi_

Naruto tersenyum manis melihatnya. Tentu saja itu pertanyaan mudah. Ia mulai menorehkan tulisannya di atas kertas. Pertama, ayah dan ibu. Dua objek itu tidak bisa dipisahkan. Menurutnya, cinta kedua orang tuanya itu abadi. Lalu yang kedua, bibi Sara. Naruto sangat merindukan wanita cantik yang menjadi bibinya itu. Dan terakhir, kini senyum Naruto menghilang. Otak kecilnya bingung. Kenapa harus ada yang ketiga?

Jemarinya mulai ragu saat hendak menulis. Apa kolom ketiga akan tepat jika diisi oleh nama _dad_ nya itu?

Atau Shion?

Naruto kecil bimbang. Ia terus memikirkannya. Manik birunya menoleh pada tirai jendela yang menjuntai ke bawah. Ayah barunya itu baik. Ia menemaninya tidur, membelikannya permen walaupun ia tidak memakannya. Bibi Sara bilang jika permen dapat merusak gigi kecilnya. Naruto takut jika dapat membuat Sasuke kecewa melihat wajah tanpa ekspresinya saat itu.

Naruto turun dari kursinya. Bocah pirang itu meraih _niko_ jubah berwarna hitam miliknya yang tersimpan rapih pada lemari. Ia berniat memakainya sendiri. Lalu, diraihnya _deerstalker_ miliknya dan mengenakannya. Cuaca memang tidak mendukung, namun rasa bosan Naruto mengalahkannya. Anak itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju daun pintu. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk memutar knop pintu yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto kecil berjalan seorang diri melewati koridor yang sudah dihapalnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu yang terlihat sepi, sunyi. Tidak ada siapapun selama Naruto berjalan. Shion bahkan tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Naruto menelusuri setiap sudut lantai utama pada bangunan _mansion_ itu. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap rak kayu berukuran pendek pada sisi dinding yang menempel tak jauh darinya. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat sebuah payung tersimpan baik di sana.

Setelah mengambil payung hitam tersebut, Naruto berniat pergi ke luar _mansion_. Tidak, ia tidak keluar benar dari lingkup _mansion_. Ia hanya ingin melihat susunan pohon konifer yang sangat tinggi itu mengelilingi kediaman barunya. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Naruto melihat tumbuhan yang menurutnya unik semenjak datang ke tempat Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan seorang diri bersama payungnya yang terlihat diterpa angin, membuatnya gemetar karena menahan gagang payung dengan jari mungilnya. Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalan utama yang menghubungkan _mansion_ dengan gerbang utama. Cukup jauh. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terus berjalan ditengah guyuran hujan seraya menahan payungnya yang bergerak melawan arah karena angin.

Saat dirinya sudah berada di dekat gerbang utama yang menjulang tinggi bercorak rumit itu, mata birunya tak sengaja menangkap sosok asing yang tengah mendorong sebuah pedati di luar sana. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, mengamati seseorang yang mungkin terlihat seperti wanita tua mengingat wajahnya tertutupi oleh bayangan tudungnya.

Saat Naruto mengamatinya, sosok wanita asing itu menghentikan dirinya tepat di depan Naruto yang hanya dibatasi oleh susunan besi kokoh diantara keduanya. Mereka saling menatap. Naruto masih bergeming di tempat seraya berusaha untuk menggenggam payungnya erat, sedangkan wanita itu mulai membuka tudungnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sosok itu basah kuyup tanpa pelindung apapun.

Tebakan Naruto tentang seorang wanita tua memang benar. Wajahnya yang keriput tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum ragu menanggapinya. Dilihatnya, wanita tua yang belum diketahui namanya itu menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah yang pekat pada Naruto melalui celah gerbang yang membatasinya. Pandangan Naruto berpusat pada bunga yang mengingatkannya pada rambut ibunya itu. Belum ada gerakan untuk menerima apa yang disodorkannya itu mengingat Naruto tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Mawar ini hadiah untukmu."

Suara wanita tua itu yang disusul senyuman pada wajahnya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dengan sedikit ragu, jemari mungil Naruto mulai terangkat melewati celah besi, dan meraih mawar tersebut perlahan.

"Hati-hati. Itu berduri, nak."

Naruto kembali memandang wanita tua tersebut. Namun, suara petir mengejutkan tubuh mungilnya saat itu. Payung yang berusaha digenggamnya terlepas, dan terbawa oleh angin dengan kencang menuju jalan yang sebelumnya ia lalui. Air hujan langsung membasahi seluruh pakaian dan topinya.

Saat Naruto hendak untuk melihat kembali sosok wanita tua itu, ia sudah berjalan jauh bersama pedatinya. Lalu, bocah pirang itu berlari menuju payungnya yang bergerak mendekat ke arah _mansion_ bersama mawar pemberian sosok yang baru ditemuinya itu. Namun, kaki kecilnya tergelincir dan jatuh dengan posisi yang menelungkup.

" _Ugh,_ " ringis Naruto seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya. Matanya melirik pada jemarinya yang masih menggenggam mawar. Tapi sepertinya, durinya menancap pada kulit halus telapaknya sehingga membuatnya berdarah. Naruto tidak boleh menangis. Bocah kecil itu sedang berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Saat telah berhasil bangkit dengan susah payah, sosok hitam tiba-tiba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan jubah. Naruto tersentak saat tubuhnya diangkat dan seperti tak kasat mata, ia sudah berada di dalam bangunan bak kastil tersebut.

Naruto menangkap wajah dingin yang tengah memandangnya sesaat setelah ia diturunkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _huh!?_ "

Suara pria _raven_ yang baru saja membawanya kembali ke _mansion_ membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya sedikit menunduk. Ia takut saat melihat mata tajam yang terus menyorotinya itu tanpa henti. Naruto bisa mendengar suara dengusan kasar dari pria dihadapannya itu sekarang. Naruto tahu dirinya salah. Tapi, ia belum siap jika Sasuke akan marah kepadanya.

Tidak mendapat respon dari anak bersurai pirang itu, Sasuke mendesah pelan. Lalu, iris _onyx_ nya menangkap sesuatu yang tengah diremat oleh jari mungilnya itu.

"Apa yang kau genggam?" tanya Sasuke kembali seraya menyamakan tingginya pada Naruto yang masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. Tangan pucatnya meraih jari-jari kecil tersebut, berusaha untuk membongkar apa yang dilihatnya itu.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak melihat telapak kecil tersebut terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Mawar merah itu indah, namun tajam. Naruto semakin menggigit bibirnya tidak tenang mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang tidak bersuara.

Bau ini menusuk indera penciumannya. Darah segar. Pria _raven_ itu berusaha untuk menahan diri. Tubuhnya masih bergeming kaku. Ini berbahaya.

" _Daddy?_ "

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mata elangnya tepat memandang pada _sapphire_ dihadapannya yang terlihat basah oleh air mata, tapi tidak menangis. Bibir mungilnya lebih merah dari biasanya. Mungkin ia menggigitnya terlalu kencang. Kedua alisnya sedikit menyatu. Wajah itu juga sangat berbahaya baginya.

"Jangan melukai diri sendiri!"

Naruto kembali memandang tepi bajunya yang terlihat lebih menarik sekarang. Sasuke pasti kecewa dengannya. Apa pria itu tidak akan menemaninya tidur lagi?

Naruto bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya kembali diangkat, lalu didudukkan pada sofa panjang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sasuke kembali meraih telapaknya, dan melilitnya dengan kain putih pada telunjuk Naruto dalam diam. Bocah pirang itu masih setia mengamati wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya.

 _Apa dia marah?,_ pikir Naruto berulang kali. Sejujurnya, ia ingin meminta maaf. Tapi, Naruto takut mendapat penolakan. Hatinya selalu ragu jika sudah berurusan dengan Sasuke. Pasalnya, pria itu sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang pernah ia temui.

Sasuke kini mengamati Naruto setelah dirinya selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Bocah pirang dihadapannya itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dengan alisnya yang menukik. Pria itu bahkan bisa mendengar suara gumaman kecil yang mendengung dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya cepat, namun kembali ia turunkan dengan netra birunya yang bergerak liar. Sasuke harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sikap bocah dihadapannya itu jika tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Pria itu mendesah pelan seraya beranjak berdiri. Naruto yang melihat gelagat Sasuke yang menurutnya akan meninggalkannya buru-buru ia turun dari sofa dengan pelan mengingat sofa itu cukup tinggi untuknya. Pergerakan Naruto tidak luput dari mata elang yang dirinya hendak membantu menurunkannya, namun Naruto telah lebih dulu berbalik memandangnya.

"Umh.. _Scuze, dad!_ " cicit Naruto dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Sasuke sedikit tertegun di tempat. Tidak melihat respon yang kunjung datang dari Sasuke, bocah itu sedikit kecewa. Ia hendak meninggalkan tempat dengan cepat bersama kaki kecilnya menuju kamar. Namun di tengah perjalanannya, Naruto tersentak saat sesuatu melingkar di perutnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku, hm?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _onyx_ yang menatapnya datar saat Sasuke tengah mengangkatnya. Bocah kecil itu hanya takut jika dirinya sudah membuat ayah barunya itu kecewa. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dengan bocah pirang yang digendongnya. Sesekali Naruto memperhatikan wajah tegas milik Sasuke dari arah samping. Saat melihat Sasuke membalas pandangannya, Naruto kecil langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia meletakan dagunya di atas bahu lebar itu.

Jika bertanya tentang apa yang membuat bangsawan Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum walaupun itu hanya sekilas, mungkin jawabannya saat ini.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan daun pintu kamar Naruto dan memutar knop pintunya perlahan. Setelah memasuki ruangan, ia kembali menutupnya dan mendudukkan Naruto pada kursi meja belajarnya. Pria raven itu melepas _deerstalker_ yang melekat basah pada kepala pirang itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto juga melepaskan _niko_ jubahnya yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, tetapi pakaiannya masih kering.

"Bagaimana dengan tidur siang?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Ujar Naruto dengan garis bibir menekuk. Naruto itu bosan. Ia hanya ingin bermain, _dad_!

Melihat Sasuke tidak memberi respon, Naruto merengut kesal. Sepertinya senang sekali pria _raven_ itu menciptakan suasana menjadi hening.

"A-aku akan bermain dengan Shion saja." Rajuk Naruto seraya menuruni kursinya dengan perlahan. Melihat hal itu Sasuke langsung memenjarakan posisi Naruto dengan menyamakan tingginya. Alis wajah Naruto kembali menukik seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa _daddy_ nya itu menyebalkan?

"Dia sibuk." Ujar Sasuke datar. Naruto yang mendengarnya memandang _onyx_ di depannya itu setengah menyelidik. _Oh, lihat tatapan kecil itu._

"Y-ya sudah, a-aku akan bermain sendiri!"

Kali ini Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun Sasuke langsung membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, sayang."

" _Dad!"_ sahut Naruto saat merasa tubuhnya kembali diangkat. Mata birunya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah merengut, namun pria itu hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah tirai transparan pada jendela. Naruto yang tidak mendapat respon dari pria yang menggendongnya itu mengalihkan matanya ke samping. _Orang dewasa memang menyebalkan!_

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi lebih terbuka untuk menuangkan perasaannya dibanding pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Naruto mungkin masih gugup. Namun, pada dasarnya anak itu memang polos. Sasuke masih meneliti wajah kecil yang berada di dekapannya itu. Lalu, _onyx_ miliknya beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Tubuh kecilmu bisa dimakan oleh badai." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa emosi. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Sasuke dengan sirat tak percaya. Mungkin perkataan Sasuke yang didengar oleh anak berusia lima tahun itu memiliki perbedaan dalam mengartikan. Sasuke menatap kembali pada iris _sapphire_ jernih yang menenangkan itu.

"Apa badai bisa makan?" tanya Naruto polos. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali pada Sasuke. _Okay_ , bolehkah Sasuke yang memakan anak pirang ini sekarang?

"Kau ingin kumakan?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya. Rautnya berubah menjadi ngeri dan memucat. Sasuke yang melihatnya berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum saat ini juga. Ia bisa mendengar suara kecil yang berdengung, lalu anak bersurai pirang itu memeluk leher Sasuke seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Saat itu juga Sasuke melepas senyum samarnya.

Ia bisa merasakan Naruto bergerak gelisah ditangannya. Hanya saja, Sasuke merasa gemas dengan tingkah bocah itu yang memeluknya, sedangkan ia bertanya akan memakannya atau tidak. _Hmph_.

"Jangan makan aku, _dad_!" cicit Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Kenapa, hn?" tanya Sasuke seraya menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak ingin mati!"

Jawaban yang tidak disangka dari bibir kecil tersebut membuat Sasuke mematung. Kalimatnya sederhana, dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Namun, itu cukup membuat Sasuke kehabisan kata. Pikirannya menerawang pada sesuatu yang tak terelakan. Sebuah penukaran dengan sepasang manusia beberapa tahun lalu. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria itu menggerakan wajahnya untuk mendapat perhatian.

Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya pada manik biru yang cantik itu. Pria itu berusaha menahan diri. Naruto masih terus menyorotnya dengan binar yang tak bisa diartikan. Ingin sekali Naruto menanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan ayah barunya itu melihat wajah _stoic_ nya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak terbaca.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Sasuke bertindak diluar dugaan, atau memang sudah diduga?

Bibir pucatnya mengarah pada dahi _tan_ berkulit halus itu, mengecup lembut penuh penghayatan. Lalu, wajahnya sedikit menjauh untuk melihat reaksi si pirang. Manik birunya yang lebar itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit bingung.

" _Daddy_!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn."

"Kurenai bilang ciuman di dahi adalah tanda sayang, jika di bibir itu tanda cinta!" Jelas Naruto dengan nada kekanakan khasnya. Retina birunya memandang bergetar pada wajah _stoic_ di dekatnya. Getarannya tidak menunjukkan takut, namun sebuah binar mata yang memancar harapan.

"Oh, ya?" bariton Sasuke menyapa.

Naruto mengangguk lucu. Manik birunya yang berkilat memandang tepat pada mata elang yang juga memandangnya datar. Pipi kecilnya memerah hingga hidung. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menahan dingin di tengah salju, namun berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hangatnya sekarang.

Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Matanya berpusat pada rintikan air hujan yang terus berjatuhan, belum berniat untuk menghentikannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih bergeming meneliti seluruh perubahan raut wajah kecil tersebut.

Naruto kecil mengingat saat sang ibu memeluknya jika cuaca dingin datang, membuatkannya cokelat panas, dan kue jahenya. Lalu setelah itu, ia dan ibunya akan duduk menghadap perapian di rumahnya dengan pengantar sebuah dongeng. Ibunya itu terkadang gemar sekali menggelitikinya hingga membuat air mata Naruto keluar karena tak sanggup menahan geli.

Naruto kecil tak mampu menahan senyumnya saat ini. Semua itu tentunya tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke yang intens, seolah ia tahu segala hal yang ada di benak anak pirang itu. Rasa hening cukup lama menemani keduanya sebelum akhirnya suara cempreng khas anak-anak kembali menyapa.

" _Dad,_ " ujar Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke yang juga memandangnya datar. Suaranya sedikit mengecil. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang meninggi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kenapa kau memasukkanku ke akademi malam? Ada apa dengan siang hari?"

Pertanyaan dengan suara yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu itu tidak membuat Sasuke bergerak seinci pun. Mata elangnya kini beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Bocah pirang ini memang pintar untuk seumurannya. Ia pandai, dan perasaannya sensitif untuk mengenali lingkungan. Namun, kepolosannya membuat dirinya mudah mendekati tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Sangat mudah untuk Sasuke membaca pikiran anak bersurai pirang keemasan itu. Naruto itu naif. Ia bahkan melanggar peraturannya sendiri untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Namun, Naruto dengan senang hati menerima bunga mawar yang bahkan menyakiti jarinya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah hidup lama di muka bumi. Ia sangat mengenal watak manusia yang menjadikannya bertingkah laku. Mereka munafik, naif, dan penjilat. Tiga sifat yang menggambarkan kebanyakan manusia dari dahulu hingga kini. Mereka melahirkan, mempunyai moyang, dan keturunannya mewarisi apapun itu yang saling berhubungan dari leluhurnya. Pikiran sempit mencerminkan apa yang terjadi dalam masyarakatnya.

Naruto kecilnya tidak terjamah oleh semua hal itu. Tidak. Masih belum. Namun, hati dan perasaannya mudah dipengaruhi. Berbeda dengan pendirian kuat yang telah mengalir pada pria _raven_ itu. Bangsawan Uchiha Sasuke. Ucapannya mutlak, tidak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

Belum. Hingga ada seseorang yang mampu menaklukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Karena malam istimewa, Naruto."

.

 _ **10 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

" _Ayame memang gadis yang rajin, nyonya. Ia selalu tepat waktu jika memberi berita harian." Suara seorang pria menyapa pendengaran Kushina yang tengah melipat beberapa lembar selimut dekat perapian. Wanita itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga seraya mengambil pandang pada koran harian yang diletakkan Iruka di atas meja._

" _Dia gadis kecil yang baik." Ujar Kushina dengan lembut. Iruka duduk menyusul berhadapan dengan Kushina. Ia bisa melihat raut Kushina saat wanita itu mengarahkan jemarinya untuk melihat lembar koran yang menuliskan beberapa kasus belakangan ini._

 _ **-Dua korban ditemukan tewas di București-**_

 _ **-Tiga tahun bersama banyak korban yang tewas kekurangan darah-**_

 _ **-Kemana perginya darah ternak kami?-**_

 _Wajah cantiknya menyendu. Kushina sangat takut. Mereka hidup dalam bayang-bayang kematian melalui teror. Tiga tahun. Tidak. Memasuki empat tahunan sudah mereka hidup kekurangan karena penyebab yang sama. Matinya hewan ternak secara menyeluruh di wilayahnya yang merupakan sumber makanan selain dedaunan hijau membuat sebagian masyarakat kelaparan. Lalu, menimbulkan wabah penyakit dimana-mana._

 _Kushina adalah seorang pemilik sebuah gereja tua di negaranya, Rumania. Bersama Minato sang suami, sudah lama mereka mencari-cari sumber penyebab kematian itu. Namun, masih nihil untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban. Mereka meyakini seorang dalang dibalik semua itu._

 _Suatu hari, Minato datang bersama kereta kudanya. Pria itu baru saja kembali dari_ _București_ _, sebuah ibu kota yang penuh dengan cerita rakyatnya. Minato baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada salah satu keluarga di kota tersebut. Mereka memanggil Minato melalui surat untuk membantu melakukan pembersihan jiwa pada anak sulungnya yang dirasuki oleh roh jahat._

 _Awalnya, mereka menganggap jika sang sulung mengidap suatu penyakit. Namun, melihat perilakunya yang diluar akal sehat seperti bermain dengan api perapian, berteriak tanpa alasan di tengah malam, akhirnya mereka memanggil seorang pengusir roh jahat kepada gereja. Minato kebetulan yang langsung turun tangan untuk kasus itu._

 _Saat melakukan penyucian jiwa, Minato mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Roh jahat itu sangat kuat. Berbicara melalui tubuh sang sulung yang seolah gravitasi bukanlah hal yang berpengaruh, terbang dengan mata sewarna darah. Suaranya lantang berbicara pada Minato yang tengah mengacungkan salib._

" _ **Kalian, para manusia laknat! Kami adalah penguasa. Kehancuran yang telah kalian alami adalah langkah awal untuk membuat kalian tunduk. Kelaparan, lalu kematian. Sungguh sebuah penghinaan yang memalukan bagi kalian!"**_

 _Minato memandang tajam seraya merapalkan doa-doa yang bersumber pada injilnya. Angin yang kala itu berhembus kencang hingga membuat seluruh jendela rusak tidak membuat sang exorcist goyah. Surai pirang Minato bergerak liar diterpa angin yang tidak normal._

" _Enyahlah wahai iblis! Kami tidak punya sedikit pun kepentingan bersamamu. Kehidupan manusia sempurna diatas kalian!" Suara Minato yang tegas tak kalah lantangnya membuat sang sulung tertawa iblis nan memilukan. Matanya semakin menyorot Minato dengan mengerikan._

" _ **Kau, manusia! Aku punya sebuah penawaran untukmu!"**_

 _Minato masih bergeming. Pria yang akan menjadi seorang ayah itu mencoba untuk meresapi kalimat sang iblis. Apa ini sebuah jebakan?, pikirnya kala itu. Minato menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak sedikit pun mengurangi kewaspadaannya._

" _ **Datanglah ke lembah utara bersama istrimu!"**_

 _Kushina yang mendengar kisah Minato menegang. Wanita itu tidak nyaman. Firasatnya akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Pria yang akan menjadi ayah itu mengelus pipi sang istri yang tengah memandangnya kalut, merasa tidak aman. Ia mengatakan untuk tidak mengikuti jebakan sang iblis yang ditemuinya. Namun, Kushina dengan berat hati menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Wanita itu memandang lurus pada Minato. Binar matanya menunjukkan sebuah kesungguhan yang menyiratkan pengorbanan. Firasatnya memang buruk, namun mengatakan jika ia harus menyanggupi penawaran tersebut. Demi kehidupannya dengan keluarga kecilnya, serta sang buah hati yang akan lahir di muka bumi._

 _Kushina harus bertatap muka langsung dengan sang iblis yang menyebabkan kekacauan di wilayahnya dalam empat tahun terakhir. Melakukan penawaran yang seimbang, dan tidak memakan korban jiwa lagi. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak bisa ia sia-siakan begitu saja._

" _Aku akan datang, Minato."_

 _Dan ucapan yang mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua membuat Minato resah. Pria itu tahu jika ia tidak bisa menghalangi langkah sang istri ke depannya untuk mencegah pertemuan itu di lembah utara._

 _Karena pertemuan dengan penawaran yang akan menentukan kehidupan umat manusia ke depannya tidak menjamin adanya kesempatan kedua._

 _._

 _Angin di dataran tinggi memang lebih liar. Mereka bergerak bebas tanpa penahanan yang tidak seberapa. Melalui dari berbagai sudut benua dan samudera, mereka menciptakan suatu kehidupan lebih berkesan karena rasa dingin atau panasnya._

 _Sebuah kereta kuda terlihat melawan angin memasuki gerbang utama bangunan tua yang berlumut. Sang kusir menghentikan pacuan kuda diantara pilar-pilar yang berdiri kokoh sebagai penopang bangunan bak kastil tersebut. Pintu kereta kuda terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria bersurai pirang yang dibalut oleh mantel hitam miliknya menuruni anak tangga. Lalu, disusul oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah yang turun mengenakan niko jubahnya dengan raut tak terbaca._

 _Mereka akhirnya sampai. Saat ini. Tepat di lembah utara yang menyimpan banyak rahasia karena bangunan tua sekarang yang berada dihadapannya. Kushina memandang getir seraya menahan helai rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Dengan ini, ia akan menemukan sumber dari apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini. Kematian, kelaparan, wabah penyakit yang merajalela, semua itu akan sirna._

 _Kushina merasa memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Wanita itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa sebuah aksi. Ia memang hanya seorang pemilik gereja di kotanya. Namun, hatinya menciptakan perasaan yang lebih dari seorang pemilik. Kushina berhak melawan segala hal yang menghalangi kehidupannya, maupun orang-orang._

 _Minato memandang Kushina dengan senyum tipis. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menautkannya pada milik Kushina. Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya, lalu tersenyum menenangkan. Saat ini keyakinan sangat dibutuhkan. Mereka harus saling memberi kepercayaan yang absolut._

 _Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki pintu utama tersebut. Sangat sunyi, sepi. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Namun, semua itu tidak membuat keduanya terheran jika mengingat siapa orang yang akan ditemuinya. Tidak. Bukan orang._

 _Keduanya menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi singgasana tepat di tengah ruangan. Rupanya sama seperti sepasang suami istri itu. Kali ini dalam wujud manusia berkulit pucat dengan surainya yang hitam legam. Matanya tidak seperti kebanyakan iblis yang pernah Minato baik Kushina temui. Hanya terlihat sebagai sosok kebanyakan manusia dengan hawa yang berbeda._

 _Lebih gelap, mencekam, dan jahat._

 _Suami istri tersebut saling memandang satu sama lain. Manik Minato menyiratkan sebuah pesan jika mereka harus bersiap-siap akan sesuatu yang terjadi diluar dugaan. Sedangkan Kushina, binarnya mengatakan jika sosok itu berbahaya, mereka harus pandai untuk memilih tindakan yang tepat._

 _Iris hitam sekelam malam itu memandang keduanya yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Sosoknya masih bergeming di tempatnya, terlalu diam tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Pandangannya sangat setia untuk mengamati dua objek yang memenuhi penawarannya melalui bawahannya, sang sulung._

" _Penawaran apa itu?"_

 _Kushina tidak menyukai berbasa-basi untuk sekarang. Wanita itu dengan suara lantang membuka percakapan di antara mereka yang hadir pada kastil tersebut. Manik Kushina menyorot tanpa ada rasa gentar sedikit pun. Tidak. Itu tidak penting untuk hal ini. Kushina hanya ingin keselamatan._

" _ **Pertukaran yang seimbang."**_ _Suara bariton yang terdengar berat menyahut pertanyaan Kushina._

" _ **Ketenangan akan kembali pada kalian semua, namun hidup kalian berdua tidak akan lama."**_

 _Minato mengerutkan keningnya setelah kalimat yang terucap oleh sosok tersebut selesai. Pria itu memandang Kushina penuh arti. Jika takdir memang mengharuskannya seperti itu, Minato bisa menerimanya dengan kelapangan. Kemurnian hati nya tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri. Namun, sisi lainnya juga tidak menginginkan Kushina berada dalam posisi yang sama._

 _Terlebih bersama jabang bayinya._

 _Kushina berusaha untuk memantapkan hatinya saat ini. Jika itu membuat manusia hidup tenang, ia rela. Jika itu membuat keluarganya mampu saling mengisi kebutuhan, ia rela. Jika itu mampu membuat sang anak kelak lahir dengan sehat dan bahagia, Kushina rela._

 _Wanita itu sangat rela meskipun sang hati bergetar._

 _Wanita cantik itu menoleh pada sang suami. Setitik air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya. Kushina berusaha tersenyum saat ini. Wanita itu kuat, Minato sangat mempercayainya. Namun, pria itu tidak akan membohongi diri jika senyum Kushina saat ini terasa sulit, sedikit menyakitkan._

" _Itu tidak ada masalah bagiku. Tidak. Bagi kami."_

 _Sosok berkulit pucat tersebut tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat manusia selama seribu tahunnya. Mereka naif, selalu begitu. Rela berkorban demi yang lain walaupun hatinya menjerit. Cih!_

" _ **Jika begitu, kalian sudah menyetujuinya. Itu absolut. Persetujuan tidak dapat ditarik kembali!"**_

 _Kalimat dengan suara berat itu membuat perhatian sepasang suami istri dihadapannya mengambil pandang. Keduanya menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya. Tangan Kushina mengepal di kedua sisi menahan rasa gemetarnya._

" _Penawaranmu tidak seberapa. Kami tidak akan mundur sedikit pun melawanmu!" Sahut Kushina yang menggema di tempat tersebut. Mendengar kalimat dari manusia yang sangatlah kecil di matanya, sosok itu tertawa jahat. Mengapa manusia sangat sombong?_

 _Tawaan yang menyayat hati tersebut mengecil, lalu berhenti. Suasana terasa semakin menekan, juga memberatkan perasaan. Mata hitam tersebut memandang tajam terkesan dingin pada dua orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, terutama pada Kushina. Wanita bersurai merah itu membalas dengan senyum remeh. Pertukaran itu bukan menjadi suatu masalah, pikirnya kala itu._

 _Namun, suara iblis yang menyapa pendengarannya membuat sepasang suami istri tersebut menegang. Kali ini pendiriannya yang kokoh sedikit demi sedikit menyusut. Manik keduanya melebar. Sosok yang mereka temui ini memang neraka, merenggut seluruh ketenangan yang sesungguhnya. Hidup sebagai penghalang jalan kebebasan bagi kaum manusia._

 _Minato terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia tidak bisa menerima kelicikan sosok jahat dihadapannya itu. Namun, mengingat pernyataan setuju yang telah mutlak, pria itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pikirannya kalut memandang sang istri yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Ekspresinya sulit dilihat mengingat wajahnya terhalangi oleh helai rambutnya._

 _Mereka tidak bisa mundur, apalagi mengelak. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menghadapi pertukaran itu. Namun, perasaan hatinya tetap tidak merelakan saat mendengar penawaran terakhir dari sang iblis._

" _ **Dan bayi yang ada dikandunganmu, cepat atau lambat akan jatuh bersamaku."**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kushina tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya dalam diam. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa bulan lalu. Hari dimana dirinya bersama Minato mengunjungi lembah utara untuk melakukan pertukaran. Jemarinya mengelus lembut ke arah perutnya yang sedikit berisi. Ia akan menjadi ibu. Impian setiap wanita yang ingin memiliki warna dalam hidup. Ia tidak bisa mengalami kehilangan yang sangat berarti._

 _Kushina memandang pemandangan halaman rumahnya melalui jendela kaca. Pikirannya melayang. Tentang seorang anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan, tertawa riang dengan suaranya yang melengking khas balita. Berlari kesana kemari bersama sang ayah yang mengejarnya, dan berhasil menangkap monster cilik hiperaktif kepunyaan mereka. Senyum bibirnya melengkung manis dengan kedua bola mata yang bulat dan besar sambil menatapnya. Itu adalah surga bagi orang tua._

 _Derap langkah seseorang menyapa pendengaran Kushina. Wanita itu menoleh saat melihat Iruka, sang kepala pelayan menghampirinya bersama nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat, dan manisan. Kushina tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang memiliki garis luka yang melintang pada wajahnya itu. Ia meraih demitasse tersebut dan mulai menyesalnya dengan khidmat._

 _Iruka tersenyum sendu melihat jejak air mata yang tertinggal pada wajah cantik Kushina. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui kenapa air mata Kushina jatuh dalam diam akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja, hati Iruka terasa sesak saat mendengar berita itu. Jujur, Iruka tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja saat Minato selesai bicara. Ketakutan Iruka semakin besar. Jika negeri ini nantinya akan kembali hidup tenang, Iruka mungkin satu-satunya orang yang sangat kalut, merasa tidak hidup._

 _Iruka hanya bisa diam. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa setiap hari. Keinginannya hanya satu saat ini. Tuhan membantu kehidupan mereka tanpa ada lagi yang harus dikorbankan. Hidup mereka sudah cukup dengan satu per satu kematian orang-orang. Keluarga yang ditinggalkan, jerit tangis yang memilukan serta menyayat hati. Sulit rasanya berdampingan dengan semua itu. Lagipula, Iruka hanya memiliki satu-satunya keluarga saat ini. Mereka, pemilik gereja tua._

 _Kini kandungan Kushina sudah menginjak di bulan kedua belas. Minato selalu menemaninya setiap saat, setiap waktu tanpa luput dari penjagaannya. Tepat di bulan Oktober hari kesepuluh, bayi bersurai pirang lahir dengan tubuh yang masih memerah. Tangisan bahagia mengiringi suara bayi yang mengisi pendengaran semua orang yang hadir di ruangan. Sang suster menyerahkan pertama kali pada sang ibu yang masih bercucuran keringat, dan menangis bahagia._

 _Buah hatinya telah lahir. Impian untuk memiliki bayi mungil yang nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda terwujud. Kushina mencium sayang seraya mengelus bayi kecil di sampingnya yang telah lahir di dunia, namun belum bisa melihat bagaimana rupanya. Kushina terus memberi kecupan pada wajah kecil yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Bayinya itu manis. Kushina tidak akan mungkin bisa lepas darinya._

 _Minato yang berdiri tegak tak jauh dari keduanya belum menghentikan luapan rasa bahagianya dengan tangisan. Pria itu telah menjadi ayah. Cita-cita yang sejak dulu ia inginkan dengan mempunyai keturunan dari seseorang tercinta telah tiba. Bahkan, ia dan Kushina sudah menentukan sebuah nama untuk bayinya sejak lama._

 _Setelah itu, sang suster kembali mengambil bayinya untuk diberikan kepada sosok ayahnya. Minato dengan perasaan senang bercampur haru menerima genggaman suster yang diarahkan kepadanya. Bayinya itu tampan, namun manis. Wajahnya sudah Minato tebak akan sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Namun, surai pirangnya berasal darinya. Perpaduan yang sempurna._

 _Minato menimangnya dengan lembut khas seorang ayah. Bibir tipisnya mencium tepat di kening yang sempit itu penuh penghayatan. Minato telah bersumpah seumur hidup untuk melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Satu-satunya harta yang paling dicintainya, Kushina dan anaknya._

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Benar, Naruto. Nama yang unik yang dipilih oleh pasangan itu. Naruto tumbuh menjadi balita yang menggemaskan semua orang jika melihatnya yang mungil. Pipinya yang tembam dan berwarna kemerahan membuat Kushina tidak bosan untuk mengecupnya. Hari-harinya penuh dengan keceriaan Naruto. Anak itu sangat hiperaktif, sering mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang lucu, dan akan memajukan bibirnya manja jika sang ibu mulai mengomelinya. Naruto akan berkaca-kaca saat sudah melihat Kushina yang menatapnya galak._

 _Sedangkan Minato, ayahnya itu gemar membawakannya mainan baru jika pulang dari pekerjaan yang berhari-hari. Yang paling Naruto sukai adalah kereta api kayu. Anak itu sangat senang memamerkannya pada orang lain yang membalasnya dengan pujian. Balita itu begitu dicintai._

 _Kushina selalu membuatkannya cokelat panas, terutama saat hujan turun. Naruto akan meminta segelas cokelat panas dan kue jahe kesukaannya. Rasa lelah wanita itu terasa hilang begitu saja jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Naruto kecilnya. Ibu dan anak itu banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama._

 _Naruto kecil duduk dipangkuan sang ibu dengan nyaman. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus setiap helaian rambut yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto, anak itu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan sang ibu. Ia suka bermanja-manja dengan Kushina. Begitu juga dengan ayahnya. Tidak. Naruto sangat suka bermanja dengan orang-orang. Namun, ketika bertemu dengan orang baru, ia akan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik sang ayah atau pun ibunya._

 _Naruto kecil juga sangat pemalu dan gugup. Sifat hiperaktifnya akan hilang tergantikan persembunyian diri jika berhadapan dengan orang baru. Bocah itu bisa sangat nakal, namun akan berubah menjadi penurut. Apalagi dengan tatapan kedua bola mata sapphire yang jernih itu. Hal itu mampu membuat semua orang yang menatapnya luluh seketika._

 _Suatu hari, Naruto bersama sang ibu sedang berdua menghadap perapian. Kushina membacakan sebuah dongeng tentang seorang pangeran yang bertemu gadis cantik pada Naruto yang fokus mendengarkan. Sesekali, suara anak kecil yang gemar bertanya itu menyapa pendengaran Kushina. Wanita itu tersenyum manis seraya mencolek hidung kecil sang anak ketika melihat keaktifannya._

 _Naruto memang warna hidupnya._

 _Malam harinya, Minato pulang bersama kereta kuda yang dinaikinya sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaan di luar kota. Kushina menyambutnya hangat setelah sebelumnya wanita itu menidurkan Naruto di kamarnya yang sudah terlelap dalam pangkuan. Seperti biasa, Kushina akan menyeduh secangkir teh hangat bagi keduanya di meja makan. Saat itu, hanya Minato dan Kushina yang masih terjaga dari tidurnya._

" _Salah satu bangsawan dalam kota meminta bantuan kepada kita."_

 _Kalimat Minato membuka awal percakapan mereka malam itu. Kushina mendengarkannya dengan seksama seraya menyesap teh hitamnya. Wanita itu akan mendengar baik apa yang akan Minato bicarakan dengan gurat lelahnya._

" _Pekerjaan ini ditujukan pada kita berdua, Kushina. Mereka meminta kita untuk menyelidiki kematian pegawainya yang bekerja di perkebunan."_

 _Kushina meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang suaminya itu. Jika itu menyangkut sebuah perkerjaan, maka ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya. Namun, ini yang paling Kushina takutkan juga. Secara, ia tidak mungkin membawa Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya. Terlalu besar resiko yang akan ditanggung._

 _Sudah lama Kushina tidak kembali berkecimpung dalam pekerjaannya sebagai exorcist. Semenjak positif hamil, Kushina hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, lalu pergi melakukan pengecekan kandungan, dan ke gereja. Wanita itu hanya ingin melakukan kegiatan ringan dalam kesehariannya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu stress karena terlalu aktif seperti sebelum masa kehamilannya._

 _Kushina menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Wanita itu terlihat mendesah pelan. Pikirannya mengingat saat dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok iblis yang menjadi dalang berbagai korban tewas kehabisan darah di wilayahnya. Rasanya, mata Kushina sedikit memanas sekarang. Ia dan suaminya tidak akan hidup lama, tidak akan melihat Naruto menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Semuanya gelap, warnanya hilang._

 _Minato bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Kushina yang matanya terlihat memerah ingin menangis. Pria itu mengusap lembut bahu sang istri untuk menenangkan. Minato tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kushina. Wanita itu kuat, namun hatinya dapat hancur karena suatu alasan. Hanya Naruto yang menjadikan satu-satunya alasan untuk bertahan._

 _Minato tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang. Penawaran dengan iblis itu memang tak masuk akal. Neraka hanya sedang haus tumbal. Sedangkan sebagai orang yang berkepercayaan, doa mereka tidak pernah terputus atau pun berhenti._

 _Mereka tidak akan gentar, sekalipun menyangkut nyawa pribadi._

 _Keesokan paginya, Kushina dan Minato sudah siap untuk pergi bersama kereta kuda. Naruto kecil memandang keduanya dengan sendu bersama Iruka yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bocah kecil itu terlihat ingin menangis saat mengetahui orang tuanya, terutama Kushina akan pergi untuk seharian ini. Jika ibunya pergi, bagaimana dengan dirinya?_

 _Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum hangat seraya menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Kushina menangkup wajah mungil nan tembam itu dengan gemas._

" _Malam ibu akan pulang. Jangan nakal, ya! Turuti perintah Iruka, dan jangan membantahnya! Nanti ibu akan memberimu hadiah jika tidak nakal."_

 _Sebenarnya Kushina sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan pemuda ciliknya. Mereka sudah seperti kertas dan lem yang menempel erat. Selain itu, pikiran-pikiran negatif Kushina juga mendorong dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Naruto. Namun, alur memang tidak bisa ditebak. Dan saat inilah Kushina harus meninggalkan Naruto karena pekerjaan._

 _Kushina memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto yang dibalasnya tak kalah erat. Anak itu mendengung kecil dibahu sang ibu. Sedangkan Kushina, ia mengelus-elus punggung kecil itu dengan sayang. Narutonya memang pemuda kecil nan manja!_

 _Setelah Kushina, Minato menyusul untuk menciumi wajah Naruto yang membuat anak itu terkikik geli. Setelah itu, kedua orang dewasa itu memasuki kereta kuda. Sang kusir yang sudah pada posisinya menyentak tali kekang untuk memacu kuda. Kushina mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela kereta seraya melambaikan tangan pada Naruto kecil yang membalasnya dengan wajah lucu. Kushina terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya ia akan sangat rindu dengan bocah pirangnya walau hanya sehari._

 _Naruto menghabiskan waktunya hampir seharian di kamar. Anak itu paling tidak membaca buku dongeng barunya yang dibelikan oleh Minato beberapa hari lalu, bermain dengan mainannya di rang tengah bersama Iruka yang mendengarkan radio, lalu meminta Iruka untuk dibuatkannya cokelat panas. Anak itu memang banyak bicara, namun tidak seaktif seperti saat bersama ibunya. Huft._

" _Paman," sahut Naruto kecil pada Iruka yang duduk menghampirinya dengan segelas mug ditangannya._

" _Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Iruka melempar senyum tipis._

" _Kenapa mereka lama sekali?!" rajuk Naruto dengan kedua alis menyatu menatap Iruka. Walaupun umurnya masih lima tahun, Naruto sudah mampu untuk membaca jarum jam saat ini. Ia hanya heran. Kenapa ibu dan ayahnya itu belum pulang, sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam._

" _Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, Naru. Oh ya, sekarang sudah saatnya Naru tidur kan?" Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Iruka hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak senang. Lagipula, jam sembilan malam memang waktunya ia tidur. Mau tak mau, Naruto menuruti Iruka yang menggendong tubuhnya menuju kamar. Iruka menidurkan Naruto diatas ranjangnya, lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto hingga sebatas dada. Iruka tersenyum hangat seraya mengelus pipi Naruto. Dilihatnya, anak pirang dihadapannya juga sudah terkantuk-kantuk._

" _Tidur yang nyenyak, Naru. Selamat malam." Ucap Iruka lembut seraya mengecup dahi Naruto. Pria itu lalu bangkit hendak pergi membuka daun pintu dengan perlahan supaya tidak mengganggu Naruto. Maniknya melirik untuk terakhir kalinya melalui celah pintu sebelum akhirnya tertutup sepenuhnya._

 _._

 _Iruka sayup-sayup mendengar suara daun pintu yang diketuk beberapa kali dari luar. Ini pukul tiga pagi, dan Iruka biasa terbangun saat-saat seperti ini. Hujan pun terdengar deras diluar sana. Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya. Dari arah dapur ia keluar menuju pintu rumah untuk membuka siapa gerangan yang berkunjung pada jam segini?_

 _Suara knop yang diputar berbunyi dan daun pintu dibuka tidak sepenuhnya mengingat Iruka hanya mengeluarkan separuh kepalanya saja._

" _Dengan siapa?" tanya Iruka meniliti sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti petugas pelayanan publik dimatanya._

" _Apa ini kediaman Uzumaki?" tanya kembali pemuda tersebut dengan mendesak. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Iruka sebelumnya._

" _Benar."_

" _Aku petugas keamanan di daerah perbatasan." Sahut pemuda tersebut masih dengan mempertahankan payungnya dari air dan hujan yang menerpa._

" _Begini, beberapa kereta kuda yang baru saja memasuki perbatasan dalam perjalanan mengalami perampokan. Kami sedang berusaha mencari pelaku pembunuhan yang dilakukannya secepat mung-,"_

" _Pembunuhan?" beo Iruka menyela penjelasan orang tersebut._

" _Uzumaki Kushina bersama suaminya tewas ditembak sesaat mereka dirampok. Kusir yang mengendarai kereta kuda pun meninggal dengan luka tusuk yang menembus tubuhnya. Kami akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Maka dari itu, aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang telah terjadi." Jelas sang petugas keamanan tersebut diakhiri dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Iruka mematung. Kakinya seolah tidak bertenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya saat ini. Iruka mengangguk kaku pada pemuda dihadapannya itu dan menutup daun pintu perlahan._

 _Pikirannya kosong. Iruka masih terlalu shock untuk mencerna kembali kata-kata yang baru saja masuk ke benaknya. Uzumaki Kushina bersama suaminya tewas ditembak sesaat mereka dirampok. Kalimat itu menyambar tubuh Iruka seolah petir yang membakar tubuh. Pria itu berjalan sedikit oleng seraya memijat pelipisnya menuju sofa dekat perapian. Kepalanya diserang sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Apa ini mimpi buruk terjahat yang pernah ia alami?_

 _Sayangnya tidak. Iruka harus menerima kenyataan. Tidak. Ia sedang berusaha menerimanya. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang. Sepertinya Kushina telah bebas dari acara menangis dalam diamnya. Namun, sihir itu berpindah pada Iruka yang saat ini mengalirkan air matanya dalam diam. Napasnya menjadi berat, sedikit sulit._

" _Ini bohong, kan?"_

 _Matanya yang memerah itu melirik pada pintu kamar yang di dalamnya menyimpan seorang anak manis. Tidak. Naruto masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami ini. Anak itu bahkan tidak bosan-bosannya menanyai keberadaan orang tuanya itu setiap lima menit seharian. Oh, tuhan! Iruka merasa sangat sangat buruk sekarang. Naruto kecilnya telah kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya. Selamanya._

 _Pagi itu tidak menyambut baik Iruka. Pria itu tidak bisa kembali ke ranjang tidurnya untuk terlelap. Jika sudah seperti ini, mungkin tubuhnya akan terkena insomnia dalam waktu lama. Semuanya telah terasa kosong._

 _Pagi itu, dua buah peti kremasi datang mendiami kediaman Uzumaki. Iruka semakin dibuat hampa. Dua buah bingkai foto berdiri di masing-masing peti dengan banyak rangkaian bunga yang memenuhi pemakaman. Minato dan Kushina telah dikebumikan. Iruka tidak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya terlalu kelu._

 _Uzumaki Naruto. Anak kecil bersurai pirang keemasan yang berusia lima tahun. Warna mata yang ia warisi kejernihannya dari sang ayah, serta wajah berparas manis yang berasal dari ibu tercinta. Tidak. Naruto tidak menangis. Anak itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sejak awal ia bangun tidur. Terlalu cepat, terlalu berat hari ini._

 _Ketika suara sang pastor berucap lantang untuk persembahan terakhirnya, baru Naruto meneteskan cairan bak kristalnya. Anak itu tidak kuasa menahannya. Suara sang pastor mendorongnya untuk menangis, terus menerus, seolah sulit untuk berhenti. Ini mimpi buruk seumur hidupnya._

 _Naruto benar-benar telah kehilangan sinar hangatnya._

 _Wanita bersurai merah yang turut hadir dalam pemakaman saat itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ah, bibi Sara. Adik ibunya itu mendekatinya, membawanya dalam pelukan yang hangat dalam suasana duka nan dingin seperti ini. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya erat, seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya permata yang merupakan peninggalan dari kakaknya._

 _Tidak mengetahui jika sosok lain yang akan merampas permatanya dengan sinar bulan._

 _ **Flashback end **_

_._

Naruto kecil telah menyelesaikan akademinya lebih cepat malam ini. _Duesenberg_ sudah menunggunya tepat di depan bangunan akademi. Sasuke telah menunggunya disana, berdiri tegak seorang diri diantara pilar-pilar bangunan yang menghubungkan pintu masuk dengan gerbang terluar. Mata elangnya memandang intens pada sosok mungil bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya setengah berlari.

Anak itu tepat menghentikan langkahnya di depan Sasuke dengan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang _daddy_ yang menjulang tinggi. Ujung sepatu mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Naruto tersenyum manis ke arahnya hingga kelopak matanya menyipit. Sepertinya ia memang memiliki aura positif yang benar-benar mendorong. Setiap sehabis melangkahkan kakinya keluar akademi, Naruto tidak pernah terlihat murung atau pun memasang wajah sedih.

Tanpa berpikir panjang pria itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto, dan mendekapnya. Bocah itu juga terlihat mengalungkan lengannya di leher yang terasa dingin itu dikulitnya. Hal itu yang terkadang membuat Naruto kecil bertanya-tanya. Kenapa _daddy_ nya itu selalu terasa dingin? Apa dia sakit?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana _Duesenberg_ terparkir. Di tengah perjalanan keduanya juga Naruto terus memikirkan suatu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tahu soal ayah barunya itu. Secara, Uchiha Sasuke itu terlalu berbeda jika ingin disamakan sebagai Uzumaki atau pun Namikaze. Tidak mungkin kan mereka memiliki ikatan darah kalau begitu?

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan Naruto yang berada digendongannya. Mata elang Sasuke menyorot datar pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata biru yang bulat. Menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto adalah hal yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Tidak. Pertanyaan itu bukanlah kalimat lancang yang pernah keluar dari bibir seorang anak kecil. Rasa penasaran Naruto juga sangat besar selain rasa bosannya. Sasuke mengedip sekali tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari biru jernih yang bahkan memantulkan sosok dirinya.

Sudah minggu kedua Naruto berada di kediaman bak kastil itu. Pikiran kecilnya selalu terngiang-ngiang akan sesuatu hal yang ingin ia ketahui saat pertama bertemu dengan pria raven ini.

Pria raven itu tersenyum tipis. Naruto bahkan mampu melihat garis bibir yang menyungging senyum padanya. Naruto hanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Jujur anak itu memang tengah bingung saat pertanyaannya hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum seperti itu. _Aneh_ , batin Naruto saat ini juga.

Sasuke langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kaku seperti biasa dengan mengalihkan perhatian dari Naruto. Pria itu tak sengaja membaca pikiran bocah berusia lima tahun yang berada digenggamannya itu sekarang. Cukup membuat _mood_ nya berubah 'mungkin' saat anak polos itu berpikir mengenai dirinya. _Well,_ kau harus menerimanya jika sebuah pertanyaan hanya dibalas jawaban ambigu seperti itu yang bahkan suara pun tidak kau keluarkan. _Geez_.

Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto sesudah ia membuka pintu kedua pada _Duesenberg_ nya. Ia memposisikan Naruto dengan benar tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada manik _sapphire_ yang terus mengamatinya. _Sigh_. Bisakah kepolosan murni milik Naruto ia bumbui sedikit?

Tentu saja. Tapi, belum saat ini.

.

Tbc.

.

* * *

a/n :

Hai guys, author akhirnya menyelesaikan untuk chapter kedua dari dante fiorenza #sujudsyukur.

Disini saya tekankan untuk flashback Minato dan Kushina. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan!

Saya harap readers akan memberi saran di kotak review mengenai tulisan saya #onegaishimasu.

Baiklah, author akan kembali dengan membawakan lanjutan chapter dari fic lain yang sedang author buat. Harap maklum #bungkuksembilanpuluhderajat

Jaa mata ne!

Salam hangat,

Author


	3. How dare you!

Kereta kuda berpacu melawan angin. Sang kusir menarik tali kekang hingga menimbulkan ringkik suara kuda yang menepi di depan balai akademi. Pintu kereta terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang terlihat tergesa menuruni anak tangga kereta. Shion sedikit mengangkat gaunnya yang menghalangi langkah kaki. Ia berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita yang tak sengaja melintas tak jauh di depannya.

" _Scuze_!" (maaf!)

Wanita bersurai cokelat menggelombang menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh, lalu melempar senyum ramah pada Shion. Wanita yang baru saja datang untuk menjemput sang tuan muda yang hari ini memasuki akademi siang terlihat terengah-engah. Raut wajah Shion terlihat kalut saat menyadari ia terlambat menjemput bocah bersurai pirang keemasan itu sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Apa Anda tahu dimana Naruto?" Kurenai mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Shion yang agak aneh.

"Naruto? Ah, terakhir kulihat ia bermain dengan Sakura di taman belakang akademi," Kurenai memang selalu mendapati bocah aktif itu dimanapun ketika ia sedang berjalan, lalu memintanya untuk bermain. Namun, pasalnya wanita yang berstatus sebagai guru di akademi itu baru saja mengecek satu per satu setiap sudut bangunan untuk memastikan jika semua murid sudah pulang.

"Kelas memang sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu, dan kupikir ia telah kembali ke rumah, nona?"

Dan pernyataan ini yang Shion takutkan keluar dari mulut sang guru.

Perasaan Shion mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik soal itu. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata perpisahan ia berlalu pergi dengan perasaan cemas yang menggelayuti hati. Jantungnya berdetak kencang entah apa karena dirinya yang berlari atau perasaan takut akan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Kesayangan tuan rumahnya.

Wajah putihnya dibasahi oleh peluh. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir karena cemas berlebihan. Oh tidak, ini sangat bahaya. Pikiran negatif mulai berdatangan satu per satu bagai mimpi buruk di siang hari. Hari ini memang hari sialnya karena banyak sekali yang membuat Shion kewalahan menghadapi masalah-masalah remehnya.

Yang paling buruknya adalah, bagaimana ia mengatakan hal ini pada Uchiha Sasuke?

Wanita itu berlari kecil menuju ke arah kusir yang menunggu setia di kereta kuda. Sang kusir mencoba untuk menenangkan Shion dengan mengisyaratkan menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Jelas sekali jika ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada kepala pelayan itu.

"Bagaimana, nona?" pertanyaan pria paruh baya tersebut malah membuat Shion semakin gelisah.

"Dimana lagi kita harus mencarinya!? Naruto tidak ada! Akademi sudah selesai beberapa waktu lalu, tapi kemana perginya anak itu!?" Shion meremas rambutnya tak karuan. Pandangannya kosong menatap wajah renta sang kusir yang cukup terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Pasalnya, baru hari ini anak kecil bersurai pirang itu tak menunggu seperti biasa jemputan yang akan datang dari kediamannya.

Mengingat _dad_ nya itu tak ada di rumah untuk beberapa waktu saat ini, Naruto memang beralih sementara untuk mengikuti akademi siang. Anak itu biasanya akan menunggu kedatangan kereta kuda yang akan menjemput dari mansion.

Pandangan Shion menerawang jauh. Pikirannya berputar tentang kemana tempat yang akan Naruto kunjungi selain karena ia hanya di mansion saja dan akademinya. Namun, tak ada lagi yang bisa Shion tuju. Wanita itu meringis seraya mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya pelan menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hati.

Shion sangat takut.

Seumur hidupnya bekerja ia selalu menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. Namun, saat sang tuan rumah membawa sosok kecil nan rupawan ke dalam mansion, Shion harus meningkatkan kepiawaiannya dalam menjaga Naruto sebagai tugas yang diberikan oleh orang itu. Ia memang tidak mengenal dekat oleh sosok yang menggajinya selama bekerja di bangunan bak kastil tersebut. Tapi Shion tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perubahan jadwal kedatangan serta kepergian Uchiha Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini rajin ia lihat berada di mansion.

Semenjak Uzumaki Naruto diadopsi olehnya.

Sesaat Shion hendak beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menaiki anak tangga kereta, suara wanita dewasa menyahut ke arahnya seraya berlari tergesa mendekati.

"Nona Shion?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh cepat dan mendapati sosok Kurenai dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu mencari Naruto? Ia anak didikku juga yang sudah kuanggap seperti anakku," suara Kurenai agak bergetar. Tampaknya wanita itu menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi melihat kenihilan sosok kecil Naruto yang tak ada pada jangkauannya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Shion langsung membuka pintu kereta kuda lebih lebar. Ia tak mungkin menolak pertolongan seseorang di suatu kondisi seperti ini. Setidaknya, Shion merasa tidak sendiri untuk sekarang.

"Tentu saja, ayo masuk!"

.

 **Dante Fiorenza**

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by © Yukirin Shuu

 **Warning**! This is AU/OOC/Shounenai/Typo/etc.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Angin sore berhembus kencang menimbulkan gemersik daun yang mulai memasuki awal musim gugur. Sebuah kereta kuda melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan setapak yang menghubungkan bangunan akademi ke arah jalan utama pusat kota. Dua wanita dengan di masing-masing sisi jendela kereta kuda sesekali melongokkan kepalanya hanya sekedar memastikan jika sosok Naruto tak sengaja mereka lihat.

Shion mendesah kecewa. Sudah satu jam yang lalu mereka mengelilingi satu per satu satu tempat yang masih berada di kawasan akademi. Tapi, semua itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Naruto belum ditemukan. Shion bahkan berpikir bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak menunggu jemputannya? Apa ia bosan menunggu hingga pergi begitu saja entah kemana?

"Ayolah, Naruto. Dimana kau, sayang?"

Tak jarang pula Shion mendengar rapalan yang sering diucapkan wanita di sebelahnya sejak Kurenai menawarkan diri untuk ikut mencari. Sosoknya yang keibuan memang terdengar menenangkan walau hanya sementara.

Sesaat Shion melongokkan kembali kepalanya ke luar jendela kereta kuda, angin sore nan dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya dengan brutal. Kelopak matanya menyipit untuk tetap menjaga perhatian pada sisi jalan yang sebagian diselimuti oleh pohon kanopi. Dalam hati terus merapal mantra jika Naruto akan ditemukan.

Ya, Shion harus berpikir optimis.

"Naruto!"

Bukan suara Shion yang menyahut tinggi seperti itu, melainkan Kurenai yang kemudian menyuruh sang kusir menghentikan pacuannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Shion membuka pintu kereta kuda, dan turun diikuti oleh Kurenai yang tergesa-gesa. Shion mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru jalanan setapak yang tertutupi oleh dedaunan kering sore itu. Matanya terpaku pada sosok mungil yang terlihat duduk menggelungkan diri dengan niko jubahnya. Surai pirangnya terlihat menyembul dari celah lipatan tangannya.

"Naruto!"

Dua sosok wanita dewasa dengan perasaan semrawut menghampiri anak berusia lima tahun itu yang masih bergeming pada posisinya, tidak merespon. Perasaan Shion semakin memburuk saat tidak mendapati sedikitpun tanda-tanda dari Naruto. Ia merengkuh tubuh yang terasa pas itu dengan hangat, mencoba untuk memberi tekanan agar Naruto memberi respon.

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Kurenai terlihat mengusak pelan helaian rambut pirang tersebut, mencoba untuk mengambil perhatian. Wanita itu tidak bisa menutupi wajah paniknya melihat keadaan Naruto yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Apalagi saat merasakan tubuhnya yang dingin. Tentunya ia berpikir jika Naruto sudah lama berdiam diri di sini seorang diri.

"Sayang, bangunlah hei!" Shion mengusap punggung Naruto dengan lembut. Tak lama, sebuah gerakan diiringi erangan kecil menyahutnya.

"Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shion terus memberi usapan kecil, berusaha untuk memancing gerak respon dari sang empu yang direngkuhnya.

"Shion," gumaman kecil menyapa pendengaran dua wanita tersebut yang akhirnya mendesah lega.

"Ya, aku di sini bersama Kurenai." Ujar Shion seraya melirik ke arah wanita bersurai cokelat yang tengah melempar senyum tipis.

Kini wajah _tan chubby_ bergaris kucing itu terangkat, memandang dengan manik biru yang terlihat sayu. Wajah bantal Naruto dipenuhi oleh lipatan garis bekas tidur yang ia lakukan dengan melipat lengannya di atas lutut.

"Kurenai?" gumam Naruto dengan menautkan kedua alisnya, memfokuskan pandangan pada wajah Shion yang sangat dekat dihadapannya.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja, nak?" kini Kurenai yang membuka suara seraya mengarahkan telapak tangannya mengelus lembut pipi bergaris kucing itu.

" _Dascăl_?" (guru?)

"Aku– aku baru saja mengejar serangga, t-tapi dia menghilang," cicit Naruto. Wajah polosnya terlihat kebingungan memandang kedua wanita dihadapannya serta bergantian.

"Lalu, lalu aku ketiduran di sini." Mendengar cerita singkatnya, kedua wanita tersebut saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian ketika mendengar suara bersin dari sang empu.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Tubuhnya agak berpeluh setelah itu. Shion yang melihatnya mengarahkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Naruto, dan terkejut saat mendapati suhu yang sangat tinggi pada anak tersebut.

"Kau demam, ayo kita pulang!"

Kurenai menatap cemas pada Naruto yang menggigil dalam gendongan Shion. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju kereta kuda seraya sesekali Shion menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan mantel cokelat yang dikenakannya.

"Apa kita tidak membawanya ke tabib?" pertanyaan Kurenai sesaat setelah berada di dalam kereta kuda yang berjalan membuat Shion mengalihkan perhatian, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Di tempat kami tidak ada yang pernah sakit, tapi tuan besar mempunyai seorang tabib yang biasa meracik ramuan." Pernyataan Shion membuat Kurenai tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan raut heran. Baru kali ini wanita bersurai cokelat itu mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari seorang muridnya.

 _Tidak ada yang pernah sakit?_

Selama perjalanan menuju _mansion_ , tidak ada sedikit pun percakapan yang mengalun di antaranya selain Kurenai yang bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sesekali maniknya menatap Naruto khawatir yang mendesis kedinginan. Baru kali ini juga Kurenai bertemu dengan keluarga murid didiknya yang cukup tertutup seperti ini.

Ketika pacuan kuda mulai memasuki kawasan yang dipenuhi oleh pepohon konifer di sepanjang sisi, Kurenai melihat sebuah susunan pagar besi tua yang bercorak rumit. Suara derit besi yang bergesekan menyapa pendengerannya. Sang kusir kembali menarik tali kekangnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bangunan kokoh bak kastil melalui pekarangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

 _Apa mereka bangsawan?,_ batin Kurenai. Wanita itu memang menyadari jika selama ini Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang berada mengingat setiap kali perlakuan terhadap dirinya sangat berbeda. Terutama pria yang menjadi walinya itu sangat memanjakannya jika datang ke akademi.

Namun, saat melihat kawasan yang merupakan tempat tinggal seperti kerajaan ini, Kurenai cukup tercengang. Jujur ia baru mengetahui jika ada kediaman yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota seperti ini.

Sang kusir menghentikan pacuannya di depan balai pintu utama yang ditopang oleh pilar-pilar. Pintu kereta terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok Shion yang menggendong Naruto diikuti oleh seorang wanita bersurai cokelat menyusul keluar. Shion membalikkan tubuhnya memandang Kurenai yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nona Kurenai, maaf telah merepotkanmu seperti ini." Ujar Shion seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Ia merasa tidak enak telah melibatkan orang lain hanya karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak didikku hilang tanpa kabar begitu saja," Kurenai terlihat memeluk dirinya sendiri saat angin berhembus menerpa mantel merahnya.

"Dan kesalahanku juga karena tidak mengawasinya dengan benar." Sambung Kurenai penuh penyesalan.

"Aku akan merawat Naruto dan menghubungi tabib kediaman kami agar mengecek kondisinya." Ujar Shion seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, berusaha menyalurkan hangat ketika angin sedang tidak bersahabat menerpa. Kurenai mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian yang iba pada kondisi Naruto. Ia memang sangat menyayangi anak kecil yang satu itu.

Shion sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada kusir kereta kuda yang masih setia menunggu perintah sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, " _Sir_ , tolong antarkan nona Kurenai kembali ke tempat tujuannya."

"Baik, nona!" sahut pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Shion melempar senyum walau tak menutupi raut gelisahnya sekarang, sedangkan Kurenai hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. Ia merasa tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk itu.

"Semoga cepat pulih, Naruto."

Setelah memberi salam perpisahan pada keduanya, Kurenai kembali memasuki kereta kuda yang telah menunggunya untuk mengantarnya kembali. Kereta kuda pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan _mansion_. Shion langsung memasuki pintu utama yang disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita.

Kereta kuda berjalan dengan pacuan cukup cepat keluar _mansion_ melalui pekarangan dan taman utama. Sesaat sang kusir melewati ambang pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi nan kokoh, sebuah _duesenberg_ berpapasan memasuki _mansion_. Manik Kurenai tentunya menangkap besi berjalan itu dengan seksama.

Rasanya ia tak asing dengan sosok yang berada di dalam sana.

.

"Tuan besar telah datang!"

Shion menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pelayan wanita menyahut dari pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka, sedikit membuat celah. Ia baru saja menidurkan Naruto dan mengompres dahinya dengan kain yang ia peras oleh air hangat di dalam baki. Shion bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Matsuri dengan perasaan was-was.

Bukankah tuan besarnya itu terlalu cepat untuk kembali?

"Matsuri, apa kau sudah memanggil tabib Chiyo?"

"Sudah, nona. Tabib sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini." Jawaban Matsuri setidaknya sedikit menenangkan Shion. Wanita itu kembali menghampiri Naruto ketika mendengar cicitan suaranya yang memanggil seseorang dalam tidur. Ia mengusap wajah _tan_ tersebut dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan.

"Ibu, ibu!"

Shion memandang sedih saat tak sengaja menangkap kata yang digumamkan si kecil. Perasaannya serba salah sekarang.

"Sshh– istirahatlah, Naruto."

Langkah kaki yang menghentak membuat Shion mengalihkan perhatian. Tubuhnya tersentak tak nyaman saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang kini berdiri tegak nan angkuh di belakangnya. Dengan gerak cepat Shion membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat, dan segera menyingkir untuk memberi ruang pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sosoknya tidak datang sendiri. Seorang wanita tua yang Shion ketahui sebagai tabib Chiyo datang bersamanya. Wanita renta itu langsung mendekati Naruto untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Shion bahkan berpikir, apa tuan besarnya itu yang mengundang sang tabib?

 _Bagaimana bisa ia tahu?_

Dilihatnya Chiyo mengarahkan telapaknya ke wajah yang memerah akibat suhu panas yang meninggi itu. Suara ringisan khas orang tua dilontarkannya saat mengetahui keadaan anak kecil yang diperiksanya itu.

"Demam tinggi karena kekurangan cairan dan udara dingin," pernyataan wanita tua tersebut membuat Shion memandang cemas. Diam-diam ia meremas pinggiran bajunya tak tenang. Merutuki betapa bodohnya ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat fatal. Apalagi saat menyadari aura kelam yang menguar dari sang tuan besar.

Dengan dibantu oleh Matsuri yang membawakan sebuah cawan sebagai tempat tumbukan, Chiyo mulai mengambil beberapa lembar daun _andoroget_ dari kantung jerami. Daun tersebut nantinya akan ia campur dengan air hangat, lalu dihancurkannya sebelum kemudian diolesi tepat di dahi bocah bersurai pirang itu.

"Benar-benar bodoh."

Bariton menggema di ruangan yang menjadi kamar sang anak adopsi. Semua orang yang berada disana menundukkan wajah, menghindari segala kontak pada sang tuan rumah yang penuh intimidasi. Kalimat tersebut dibunyikan dengan amat dingin. Tidak ada yang ingin tahu seberapa besar kemarahan yang terpendam pada sosok pria _raven_ tersebut.

Shion bergeming kaku. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar tanpa sadar. Suara itu, walau hanya sebentar tapi dampaknya terus mengiang-ngiang di telinga. Benaknya masih memikirkan ucapan yang menusuk hati itu. Apakah dirinya yang dimaksud bodoh?

Jika benar, Shion memang tak berniat untuk mengelak.

Mata elangnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok kecil yang bergelung dibalik selimut dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak sehat. Ingin sekali ia menyentuhnya, merasakan tubuh ringkih yang mungkin bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Perbanyak makan makanan yang mengandung mineral, dan jangan lupa untuk menumbuk beberapa lembar daun _andoroget_ serta mengganti ulang jika sudah kering, nona."

Suara wanita tua yang lebih tepatnya mengarah pada pelayan wanita di dekatnya memecah keheningan. Matsuri tentu menanggapinya dengan baik. Wanita itu dengan teliti memperhatikan setiap gerak sang tabib.

"Buatkan makan malam untuk Naruto," suara tegas pria _raven_ membuat Matsuri bangkit dengan sigap seraya hormat membungkukkan tubuh. Ia segera berlalu pergi menuju dapur untuk menjalani perintah yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh sang tuan rumah.

"–dan kau wanita!"

Wajah _stoic_ itu mengarah pada sang empu yang dituju. Kelopak matanya memicing tak senang saat melihat kepala pelayan yang sudah melayani _mansion_ selama bertahun-tahun itu menegang.

Sepertinya Shion sangat tidak ingin mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

"Bereskan barangmu dari sini, kusir kereta kuda sudah menunggu untuk mengantarmu pergi dari tempat ini."

Tubuh Shion menegang kaku di tempat. Ia seolah ditarik paksa masuk ke dalam iris merah milik sang tuan ketika wajahnya mengangkat. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak, Shion tidak salah jika sosok yang dihadapannya sekarang ini ialah sang Iblis–

"Kau gagal menjalani tugasmu,"

 _–Penguasa Utara._

"Shion."

.

Angin dingin musim gugur menghembuskan dedaunan kering yang bergerombol. Sebagian batang pepohonan menunjukkan wujudnya di hutan dalam jenis konifer. Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak insiden Naruto yang terlambat dijemput dan membuatnya demam tinggi. Anak kecil itu bahkan meliburkan diri dari sekolah. _Dad_ nya memutuskan untuk melakukan _homeschooling_ pada dirinya ketika kondisinya sudah pulih nanti.

Malam ini Naruto tengah membaca buku dongeng di atas kasur kamarnya. Tubuh kecilnya sudah dibalut oleh piyama tidur miliknya. Sesekali terdengar suara dengungan khas anak-anak dari dirinya yang terlihat fokus membaca. Terkadang pikirannya sempat melintas kenapa ia tidak melihat Shion belakangan ini. Wanita itu 'kan biasanya menemaninya?

Suara derit pintu kamar mengalun pelan. Siluet jangkung seorang pria berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. Manik kelamnya langsung tertuju pada satu objek yang terlihat asik dengan dunianya. Anak bersurai pirang keemasan itu sepertinya tidak menyadari sosok lain yang berjalan menghampirinya tanpa suara hentakan sepatu karena teredam oleh permadani.

Ketika bayangan gelap menghalangi tulisan yang sedang dibacanya, Naruto menautkan kedua alis bingung. Wajahnya terangkat, dan menoleh ke arah samping yang langsung mendapati sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya.

" _Daddy_!" serunya kekanakkan. Senyum manis di bibir ranumnya mengembang lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Sepertinya keturunan keluarga bocah itu pandai menciptakan wajah nan rupawan.

" _Noapte buna, dad."_ (Selamat malam, _dad_.)

Wajah _dad_ nya tetaplah sama. Selalu datar, minim ekspresi. Pria itu membawa sebuah pisang segar dan segelas susu di atas nampan yang berada di tangan kirinya, lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas meja tepat di sebelah dipan tempat tidur.

Wajahnya kembali mengarah pada Naruto yang terlihat mengamatinya dengan manik biru polos. Sasuke duduk di tepian ranjang tanpa sedikit pun membuang perhatian. Jemari putih dan beruratnya mengarah pada pipi _tan_ bergaris kucing yang terasa gembul, lalu mengusapnya pelan penuh penghayatan.

"Kau belum melengkapi nutrisimu, _baby_."

Naruto terlihat menikmati usapan lembut tersebut hingga terhanyut. Rasanya dingin saat kulit _dad_ nya bertemu dengan miliknya. Naruto bahkan berpikir, apa _dad_ nya itu sakit karena ketularan dirinya?

" _Dad_?" sahut Naruto pelan.

"Hn."

"Apa kau sakit?" Naruto meraih telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih mengusap pipinya dengan kedua tangan kecil miliknya. Manik _sapphire_ nya menyorot polos tepat pada obsidian yang juga menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak."

Rasanya ingin sekali ia tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya lucu itu. Anak kecil ini memang manusia pertama yang membuatnya hampir keluar dari dinding kokohnya.

Naruto masih memandangnya polos dengan kedua alis yang menyatu. Manik birunya menyirat kebingungan ketika selalu mendapati gelagat _dad_ nya yang aneh di sudut pandang kecilnya. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya mengenai sikap pria _raven_ tersebut yang sangat dingin, tapi akan berubah tak terduga padanya.

 _Apa dad tidak menyukaiku?_

Kedua alisnya semakin mengerut, kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali memperhatikan wajah _stoic_ di dekatnya. Tanpa sadar ia memajukan bibir mungilnya, kebiasaannya ketika terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke menangkup wajah yang terasa kecil itu di telapak tangannya. Dirinya tak sengaja membaca apa yang tengah bergumul di dalam benak anak bersurai pirang keemasan itu.

"Ada apa, hn?" suara bariton milik sang dad membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Anak itu agak kikuk ketika dirinya terlalu lama berdiam diri.

"A–aku, ingin pisang!" seru Naruto yang langsung bergerak gugup untuk turun dari ranjang, membuat tangkupan Sasuke terlepas dari wajahnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena terlalu lama memandang manik kelam milik dadnya. Entahlah, Naruto sedikit merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati nakas meja, sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih buah kuning yang terlihat berisi itu. Setelah berhasil meraihnya, Naruto mengupas satu per satu kulitnya dan mulai memakannya dengan mulut kecilnya. Wajahnya tertarik senang saat ia merasakan manis di lidahnya.

Semua itu tak luput dari pandangan pria raven yang terlihat menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Sudut matanya semakin menajam. Ah, kenapa rasanya ia membayangkan sesuatu yang lain sekarang?

"Naruto," merasa dipanggil kepala pirangnya menoleh, memandang polos pada sang dad yang menyorotnya datar namun penuh makna.

"Ngh?" gumam Naruto. Kunyahannya sempat terhenti hanya untuk sekedar memberi respon.

"Kemari."

Melihat Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar dirinya duduk di atas paha kanannya, mau tak mau Naruto menurutinya. Tubuhnya diangkat ringan oleh Sasuke dan langsung meletakkannya diatas pangkuan. Aroma citrus menghampiri indera penciumannya yang tajam. Hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, Sasuke sangat suka dengan aroma yang satu itu.

Kondisi Naruto memang semakin membaik. Wajahnya tampak lebih berseri dibanding dua hari lalu yang terlihat pucat. Rasanya Naruto memang diciptakan untuk memiliki wajah yang hangat dan ceria, berkebalikan dengan dirinya.

"Kau mau?" Naruto mengarahkan pisang yang sudah setengah digigit olehnya dihadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka manis."

 _Okay_ , kalimatnya yang satu ini memang memiliki makna satu konteks saja. Pria itu memang memiliki seleranya sendiri untuk hal-hal yang berbau manis.

Darah misalnya, dan–

"Kenapa? Padahal manis menyenangkan, _dad_!"

Ia mengerjap pelan melihat bola mata berwarna biru jernih yang terkena siluet cahaya bulan dari celah jendela kamar. Apa harus melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali untuk memperjelas apa yang disukainya selain darah?

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Anak ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa diluar dinding pertahanannya. Benaknya selalu dihampiri setiap detik oleh wajah _tan_ seseorang yang sekarang berada dipangkuannya.

" _Dad_!" cicit Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hn?"

"Aku rindu teman-temanku." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir bawahnya menyebik seraya memandang kulit pisang yang isinya sudah tandas ia makan. Naruto memang tidak diizinkan untuk pergi ke akademi semenjak ia demam, dan selama itu juga ia tidak melihat teman-temannya. Bermain _puzzle_ , membuat kerajinan tangan bersama Kurenai, melukis, dan masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan di akademi.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memandangnya tanpa ekspresi yang kentara.

"Mungkin, tapi _daddy_ sedang bersamaku 'kan." Kalimatnya mengalir polos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Naruto bahkan agak ragu mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Ia memang rindu _dad_ nya, tapi ia lebih rindu teman-temannya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Anak itu menekuk garis bibirnya tak senang.

Sebenarnya kalimat anak-anak tidak pernah salah. Mereka selalu jujur dan apa adanya. Jawaban Naruto seolah dirinya memang sedang tidak merindukan sang _dad_. Hal itu cukup membuat sudut mata pria _raven_ itu berkedut pelan. Belum lagi saat dirinya kembali membaca pikiran anak bersurai pirang itu.

Naruto memang lebih rindu dengan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ji–"

"Jangan!" seru Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

Suara cempreng khas anak-anak itu berhasil memotong kalimatnya dan menghentikan pergerakannya yang mengangkat Naruto untuk ia tidurkan kembali ke ranjang.

Dilihatnya jari-jari tangan kecil meremas kemeja hitamnya dengan sangat erat, enggan untuk melepasnya begitu saja. Wajah pucat tanpa perubahan raut ekspresi tersebut membuat Naruto cemas. Sepertinya ia berhasil membuat _dad_ nya merasa kalah saing.

"Kalau _dad_ pergi, siapa yang menemaniku?" gumam Naruto dengan manik biru yang berkaca-kaca. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menangis. Wajah bergaris kucingnya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang mana terlihat manja di mata pria itu, tapi ia suka.

"Aku akan panggilkan Matsuri untuk menemanimu." Sasuke hendak mengangkat tubuh Naruto, namun ia urungkan saat mendengar suara yang cukup mengejutkannya.

"Aku ingin _daddy_!" teriak Naruto yang diiringi oleh isak tangis dari bibirnya.

Selamat kepada Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Naruto menangis malam ini. Manik _sapphire_ yang memerah bersama cairan bak kristal yang mengalir menjadi pengantar Sasuke malam itu. Iris _onyx_ nya terpaku pada ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat baru untuk dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Bahkan saat menangis pun semakin terlihat cantik.

Desah halus keluar dari bibir Naruto saat pria tersebut mulai menjilati sudut matanya yang basah. Rasa geli menghampiri Naruto ketika merasakan benda kenyal yang menyapu daerah matanya secara bergantian. Mata elangnya tertuju pada _sapphire_ yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan susunan bulu mata lentik dari posisinya yang seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis, _dad_ tak suka." Bisiknya pelan tepat di daun telinga Naruto yang memerah.

Bahkan kalimat dan perlakuannya sangat berlawanan.

Tubuh kecilnya sedikit meremang karena suara dan tiupan kecil dari sang _dad_. Suara berat milik _dad_ nya itu bagai sihir yang mampu meredakan tangisnya. Naruto benar-benar merasa lemah sekarang. Apalagi jika sosok _dad_ nya sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia memang gemar bermanja-manja dengan orang dewasa.

"Minum."

Naruto menerima segelas susu putih dari Sasuke, dan segera meminumnya perlahan. Perintahnya itu mutlak jika sudah menyangkut kondisi sang _baby_.

Setelah menghabiskan susunya, Naruto beringsut ke dalam dada bidang pria _raven_ tersebut. Sebenarnya ia takut jika dadnya itu memang benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Entah kenapa pikirannya langsung mengingat keluarganya. Mendiang ibu dan ayah, lalu bibinya, Sara. Naruto sangat merindukannya, ingin bertemu memandang sosok mereka yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Kau harus istirahat, tidurlah."

Setelah meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di atas nakas meja, Sasuke menidurkan Naruto dengan letak posisi yang dibuat senyaman mungkin. Selimut tebal berbulu angsa ditariknya hingga menutupi sebatas dada Naruto. Lampu tidur dinyalakan hingga membuat remang cahaya kuning di sebagian ruang dekat dipan ranjang.

Ingin sekali Naruto meminta _dad_ nya itu untuk menetap di kamarnya, menemaninya tidur bersama. Namun, wajah _stoic_ yang mengeluarkan ekspresi dingin dan tak bersahabat seperti itu membuat Naruto enggan.

Untuk yang terakhir kali Sasuke kembali memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat sayu. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia akan beranjak ke alam mimpi. Namun sepertinya, untuk malam ini Naruto kecil akan tidur seorang diri di kamarnya.

" _Noapte buna, baby."_

Terlelap tanpa seorang _dad_ yang menemani.

.

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tidur milik seseorang, lalu menutup mahogani berwarna cokelat tua itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang berarti. Seorang pelayan wanita dengan sigap menerima nampan yang disodorkan oleh sang tuan rumah, dan membungkuk hormat saat pria tersebut melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Suasana _mansion_ hening dan mencekam seperti biasanya. Cahaya bulan yang memantul menghiasi setiap celah bangunan melalui jendela-jendela besar memberi sedikit penerangan dengan kesan meremang. Langkah tenang yang menghentak setiap perjalanannya terhenti tepat dihadapan balkon yang menghadap ke selatan.

Berselang beberapa waktu sebuah kepakan sayap menyapa pendengarannya. Elang hitam menghampiri sosoknya yang masih bergeming, dan bertengger di sebelah bahu kokohnya. Sepucuk surat terikat apik pada kaki elang yang terlihat kuat nan tajam jika sudah mengoyak daging buruannya.

Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengambilnya, lalu membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dengan kasar. Sebuah tulisan tangan yang tersusun rapih di atas kertas membuat gerak mata _onyx_ tersebut menjadi kaku. Kekehan pelan menyusulnya setelah itu.

Purnama semakin dekat, jangan terus bermain-main dengan mangsa.

Pria tersebut mendengus dingin, lalu menarik garis bibirnya membentuk seringai khasnya.

"Bermain-main, eh?"

Jemarinya meremas kuat kertas tersebut. Percik api sedikit menyulut dari tangannya hingga membuat kertas menjadi serbuk abu yang berterbangan terbawa angin malam. Mata elangnya memandang lurus pada objek yang memancar cahaya malam dengan sebagian serat awan yang menutup.

Dua hari lagi akan menjadi badai besar bagi seluruh penjuru kota. Layaknya _deja vu_ empat belas tahun lalu yang menghantui _Burcurest_.

 **10 Oktober**.

.

 **Tbc**.

.

.

 **A/n**

 **HALOOO DARI AUTHOR YANG SOK SIBUK INIH!**

 **Maaf sekalii jika chapter ini terlalu pendek atau kurang memuaskan**

 **Reviewnya monggo silahkan~ author tunggu hohoho**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Author**


	4. The day of your birth

**Tok** **tok tok**

Kepala pirangnya terangkat, lalu menoleh memandang daun pintu yang didorong terbuka oleh orang luar. Pelayan wanita bersurai cokelat datang bersama senyum yang menghias wajah. Itu Matsuri. Naruto memang sering berjumpa dengannya ketika melewati taman utama _mansion_ saat berjalan-jalan. Wanita itu yang merawati seluruh tanaman di kediaman ini.

"Naruto sudah siap?"

Yang dituju hanya mengangguk kecil seraya turun dari kursi belajarnya. Sore ini Naruto memang akan menjalani _homeschooling_ nya bersama Kurenai. Wanita itu khusus dipanggil oleh tuan rumah saat mengetahui jika ada orang luar yang datang ke _mansion_ nya bersama mantan kepala pelayannya dulu, Shion.

Hanya saja, tuan rumahnya itu tidak pernah menerima tamu jika bukan dirinya yang mengundang.

Naruto berjalan bersama Matsuri yang menuntunnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu mahoni kamar si pirang. Rumahnya terlihat sepi seperti biasa. Mungkin bisa dihitung jari jika melihat pelayan lain yang jalan berlalu lalang melewatinya.

"Kurenai sudah menunggumu." Sahut Matsuri dengan sesekali melirik ke arah bocah pirang tersebut.

Naruto memang anak yang manis dan penurut. Ia masih agak malu untuk berinteraksi dengan pelayan bersurai cokelat yang sekarang tengah mendampinginya itu.

Matsuri memang memperlakukannya dengan baik saat pertama kali masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bunga yang sudah layu di vas. Wanita itu gemar bercerita, terutama membicarakan warna dan arti bunga. Naruto sesekali tersenyum kecil saat melihat Matsuri yang terkadang bersikap lucu seperti memasang ekspresi konyol dihadapannya waktu itu.

" _Noapte buna._ " (Selamat malam.)

Suara wanita dewasa menyapa keduanya saat sampai di ruang utama. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, lalu terkikik pelan seraya berlari menuju Kurenai yang terlihat siap merentangkan tangan.

"Kurenai!" sahutnya kekanakkan.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dari Matsuri, dan berlari menuju Kurenai yang menyambutnya antusias. Jujur, sebenarnya ia rindu dengan murid pirangnya yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?" ujar Kurenai seraya menyamakan tingginya dengan si kecil menggemaskan. Dilihatnya mata Naruto menyipit karena tertarik oleh senyumnya yang lebar. Bocah itu memang sangat kuat aura keceriaannya.

"Sangat baik! Malam ini kita akan belajar apa, Kurenai?"

Bahkan Kurenai tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa lepasnya ketika mendengar seruan itu. Apa Naruto habis melakukan sesuatu hingga membuatnya sangat bersemangat setiap menjalani sekolah malam?

"Bagaimana jika kita berhitung?" tanya Kurenai kembali tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari mata biru dihadapannya.

Naruto memandang dengan binar mata yang berkilau saat mendengar kalimat sang guru. Suara dengungan khas anak-anak menyambut indera pendengarannya.

"Seperti orang-orang di pasar kota?"  
Kurenai mengangguk riang. Responnya dibalas tak kalah ceria dari sang empu.

Melihat interaksi keduanya membuat Matsuri tersenyum manis. Sepertinya ia akan membuat rangkaian bunga untuk dipakaikan pada anak bersurai pirang kemilikan tuan rumahnya itu nanti.

"Nona, jika ada sesuatu, Anda bisa panggil saya untuk kemari." Suara Matsuri membuat Kurenai mengalihkan perhatian seraya menyusul berdiri. Sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu fokus hingga mengabaikan keberadaan sosok lain yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan senyum khas pelayan.

"Ah iya, terima kasih Matsuri." Kurenai tersenyum ramah membalas sang pelayan yang sekilas membungkukkan tubuh sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari tempat.

Semenjak lima hari yang lalu Naruto memang sudah menjalani _homeschooling_ nya mulai dari jam tujuh malam. Tentunya Kurenai datang bersama kereta kuda yang menjemputnya dari akademi untuk mengantarnya ke kediaman megah terisolir ini.

Awalnya Kurenai sedikit ragu untuk menerima undangan dari sang tuan rumah kala itu. Namun, karena sosok Naruto sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya, wanita itu pun menyanggupinya sepenuh hati.

Celotehan kedua orang berbeda gender itu selalu mewarnai malam di tengah keheningan _mansion_. Terkadang suara khas anak-anak selalu mendominasi keduanya dibanding oleh sang gurunya sendiri. Mungkin beberapa pelayan yang tak sengaja melewati ruangan dan menangkap dengar percakapannya, tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan senyum walau hanya sekilas.

Betapa hidupnya tempat itu setelah ribuan tahun lamanya. Walau hanya sebentar, namun mampu membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

Jika dihitung-hitung pula, sudah seminggu lebih tuan rumah Uchiha Sasuke tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di _mansion_. Naruto sebenarnya sempat bertanya-tanya soal keberadaan _dad_ nya itu, namun selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama dari Matsuri setiap menanyakannya.

 _"Tuan besar sedang melakukan pekerjaannya dalam waktu lama."_

Selalu seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Saat dulu bersama Shion, jika ia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, jawabannya pun tak jauh berbeda. Sasuke pasti sedang melakukan pekerjaannya, entah apa itu. Naruto kecil tidak cukup sampai ke sana memikirkannya.

Sekitar pukul sembilan tepat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan belajarnya dengan Kurenai. Pelayan _mansion_ biasanya yang akan mengantar kepergian Kurenai untuk pamit undur diri karena telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, nona Kurenai."

Matsuri beberapa kali membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda hormat pada tamu _mansion_. Dibanding dengan pelayan sebelumnya yang bersurai pirang pucat, Kurenai akui jika Matsuri masihlah sangat muda melihat dari sikapnya yang agak kekanakkan.

"Aku senang jika mengingat masih dapat melihat anak didik kesayanganku," sahut Kurenai sopan seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya dengan anggun.

Wanita itu mengeratkan mantelnya, dan berjalan menuju kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu di balai utama _mansion_ setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan baik oleh tuan rumah. Sang kusir kereta menghentak tali kekangnya untuk memacu kuda, lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan sepeninggal kereta kuda yang dinaiki oleh guru _homeschooling_ tuan mudanya, Naruto, sebuah _duesenberg_ berwarnakan cokelat memasuki halaman mansion. Matsuri masih bergeming pada posisinya yang berdiri tegak di tengah balai utama, memperhatikan secara seksama tentang siapa gerangan yang datang di malam hari seperti ini.

Tuan besarnya 'kah?

Namun, jika dilihat-lihat, _duesenberg_ itu bukanlah milik Uchiha Sasuke yang sering digunakannya selama ini.

 _Apa ada seorang tamu?_ , batin Matsuri masih pada posisinya. Dahinya mengernyit sesaat penampakan _duesenberg_ semakin terlihat jelas menyusuri jalan utama _mansion_ , dan menghentikan lajunya tepat di depan balai utama.

Seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu _duesenberg_ setelah sebelumnya terbuka dari dalam. Sosok bersurai merah bersama _niko_ jubah yang melekat pada tubuhnya menyita perhatian sang pelayan. Wanita asing tersebut berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungi balai utama, lalu berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang pelayan bersurai cokelat yang terlihat mengamatinya.

"Aku Uzumaki Sara, bibi dari Uzumaki Naruto."

Perkenalan singkat oleh sang empu disambut uluran tangan oleh Matsuri, lalu kembali melepasnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, nona Sara?"

Yang dituju hanya tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan penuh arti. Angin malam berhembus kencang hingga menusuk sumsum tulang, seolah memberi sinyal sengat pada tuan rumah _mansion_. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan halus sebelum akhirnya Sara membuka mulut.

"Ya, aku datang untuk menjemput keponakanku pulang."

.

 **Dante Fiorenza**

 _Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Storyline ©Yukirin Shuu_

 **Warning**! This is AU/OOC/Shounenai/Typo/etc.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memandang bingung saat Matsuri ternyata tidak sedang berjalan bersamanya. Anak kecil itu memang berniat untuk pergi ke kamarnya karena sudah memasuki jam tidur malam sekarang. Namun, saat telinganya tak sengaja menangkap dengar suara seseorang berbicara dari arah luar pintu utama, ia mencoba untuk berjalan menghampirinya.

Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu utama, dan melihat pelayan wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai Matsuri tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya wanita itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang jika melihat dari gerak-geriknya.

"Matsuri!"

Yang dituju langsung menghentikan percakapannya dengan agak tersentak, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Sara yang tentunya juga mendengar suara familiar itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja menginterupsi pembicaraannya saat ini.

"Naruto, kau 'kah itu?" suara Sara agak meninggi saat menyahut pada objek kecil yang menyembul di balik pintu bersama manik biru polosnya. Naruto kecil mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat sosok wanita yang sangat ia rindukan semenjak tinggal di tempatnya sekarang.

"Bibi Sara!?"

Naruto langsung menampakkan seluruh badannya dari balik pintu, dan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka untuk memastikan siapa jika wanita bersurai merah yang menjadi tamu malam itu adalah bibinya.

"Naruto!"

Baru saja Matsuri hendak untuk membuka mulut, namun ia urungkan saat melihat gelagat wanita bernama Sara itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan menangkap Naruto dalam pelukan.

"Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu, hm? Apa kau betah tinggal disini? Bibi sangat merindukanmu!"

Berbagai rentetan pertanyaan menghujani satu per satu pada si kecil diiringi oleh kecupan-kecupan di wajah mungil bergaris kucing itu. Naruto sesekali tertawa geli saat merasakan dirinya disentuh tak sabaran oleh sang bibi.

"Aku juga rindu bibi!" gumamnya seraya memeluk erat tubuh wanita bersurai merah tersebut. Sudah lama ia tak berjumpa dengan sang bibi semenjak ia tinggal di _mansion_ bak kastil ini. Entahlah, baru malam ini Sara bisa mengunjunginya ke tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan membuatkan kue jahe kesukaanmu saat kita pulang, bagaimana?" tentu saja pertanyaan Sara direspon dengan sangat antusias oleh keponakan manisnya. Mata biru jernihnya berbinar gembira saat mendengar kata _kue jahe_.

Suara dehaman pelan menghentikan aktivitas keduanya. Sara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pelayan yang menjadi sumber suara. Matsuri tersenyum kaku kepadanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tertahan sedari tadi melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Maaf nona, sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti dengan maksud kedatangan Anda ke sini. Namun, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki jam tidur malam, Naruto harus segera kembali ke kamarnya." Ada sedikit penekanan saat Matsuri berbicara terhadap tamunya itu. Pelayan wanita itu bahkan mengerutkan keningnya, menandakan jika pekerjaannya memang benar-benar terganggu saat ini juga.

Diam-diam Sara tersenyum tipis.

Wanita berkepala tiga itu bangkit dari posisinya seraya menyelipkan anak rambut. Matanya memandang penuh keramahan pada pelayan bersurai cokelat pendek dihadapannya.

"Aku rasa kau mengerti apa maksud kedatanganku kesini, pelayan. **Aku datang untuk menjemput keponakanku pulang.** "

Kali ini emosi Sara sedikit terpancing. Wanita itu tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama hanya untuk berdiam diri disini. Ia hanya harus membawa Naruto kembali bersamanya. Lagipula, bukankah ia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan pria _raven_ itu sebelumnya? Menjenguk Naruto, yang berarti ia bisa kapan saja membawanya kembali ke gereja.

"Maaf nona, tapi Anda tidak bisa membawa tuan muda pergi dari _mansion_. Tuan besar sedang tidak di rumah, mungkin lain kali Anda bisa kembali kesini–"

"Aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mendapat penolakan menjenguk keponakanku sendiri di rumah ini. Naruto, ayo kita pergi sayang!" bahkan Sara tidak memperdulikan ucapan yang terlalu membuat dirinya menunggu lama di _mansion_ itu. Tubuh Naruto langsung ia angkat dalam gendongan, berbalik berniat meninggalkan kediaman yang menurutnya memuakkan sebenarnya.

Namun, sebuah tangan pucat mencekal lengannya hingga membuat Sara mau tak mau menghentikan langkah. Saat kepalanya menoleh, sosok Matsuri sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Manik cokelat matanya kini tergantikan oleh nyala merah. Wajah garangnya seolah siap untuk bertempur jika nantinya ada kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi malam ini.

Oh, Sara tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui sosok siapa yang sebenarnya mengadopsi anak dari kakaknya itu.

 _Vampire_.

Semua itu tidak membuat pendirian Sara goyah begitu saja. Tidak, wanita itu sudah terlatih untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Jangan remehkan dirinya yang selama ini melatih orang-orang gereja untuk bertempur melawan musuh mereka. Memanah, berkuda, berpedang, atau penguasaannya terhadap ayat injil.

"Sebenarnya nona, jika kau tidak bersikap lebih jauh dari ini, tentunya kami tidak akan mencegahnya dengan cara yang menyakitkan," gertakan itu hanya dibalas tatapan mata tanpa minat dari Sara. Entah karena malam yang sudah semakin larut atau hawa dingin yang amat menusuk ini memang berasal dari si pelayan bernama Matsuri itu. Sara agak memicing, dan cukup tersentak saat kulit pipinya berhasil tergores oleh tajamnya kuku wanita berseragam pelayan itu.

Wanita yang menjadi adik mendiang Kushina itu meringis menahan perih seraya memandang tajam ke arah pelaku yang kini tersenyum miring.

"Beraninya kau, makhluk biadab!"

Senyum miring penuh kemenangan itu seakan lenyap tak membekas sesaat _rosary_ ditunjukkan langsung tepat di depan muka. Seolah tarikan keras menghantam Matsuri pada pilar utama penopang balai hingga menimbulkan suara dentuman keras.

"Bibi, ada apa?" mendengar suara Naruto yang tengah memandangnya bingung membuat Sara mengeratkan dekapannya. Wanita itu sebisa mungkin menghalangi pemandangan di belakangnya agar Naruto tidak melihat kejadian barusan yang cukup mengerikan untuk dilihat oleh anak berusia lima tahun.

"Tak apa sayang, ayo kita masuk." Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak, Sara langsung menaiki _duesenberg_ nya, dan pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ tanpa menoleh kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku,"

Rintihan tertahan keluar dari bibir yang sudutnya meninggalkan jejak darah. Tatapan mata Matsuri terus berpaku pada besi berjalan yang meninggalkan _mansion_ bagai melepas ribuan anak panah.

"–tuan besar."

Jemari putihnya mengelus sayang surai pirang keemasan yang terasa lembut di kulitnya. Naruto sepertinya tertidur dalam dekapannya barusan. Jam sembilan memang sudah menjadi alarm alami bagi tubuhnya untuk beristirahat.

Sara menidurkan Naruto tepat di ruang kosong samping jok duduknya dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala pirang itu. Sesekali mata pria yang menjadi supir malam itu melirik melalui kaca mobil untuk melihat keadaan sang majikan.

"Iruka, apa yang lain sudah menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Naruto?"

Iruka mengangkat kedua alis saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Matanya kembali terfokus pada jalan yang berliku di depannya.

"Sudah nona, semua sudah beres." Sahut Iruka mantap. Pria itu tampak menampakkan sebuah garis senyum yang tipis pada wajahnya.

"Bagus, terima kasih."

Sara menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Matanya terpejam, namun masih terjaga dari alam mimpi. Besok adalah hari lahir keponakan manisnya, 10 Oktober. Dan sesuai tradisi keluarga Uzumaki, mereka akan berdoa di gereja sebelum akhirnya masuk ke acara pesta.

"Apapun itu untuk tuan muda, nona."

.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Pertanyaan salah satu pengikut setia memecah keheningan diantaranya bersama dengan sang pimpinan yang tengah berunding di meja bundar malam itu.

Sasaran yang dituju hanya bergeming diam tanpa menunjukkan sedikit perubahan raut wajah dalam duduknya di kursi kebesaran.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang tanpa arti seraya menyilangkan kedua kakinya angkuh, terkesan penuh perhitungan. Satu hari lagi, purnama akan menampakkan wujudnya setelah sekian tahun menunggu.

Dan besok adalah malam yang panjang bagi para elit penguasa utara.

"Transylvania akan dilakukan penghabisan besar-besaran saat purnama tiba. Dan hingga saat itu, jangan bunuh anak-anak atau pun bayi mereka."

Pernyataan resmi disuarakan lantang oleh suara bariton sang pimpinan. Mereka semua yang hadir dalam ruangan bergeming, tak mampu untuk mengelak perintah. Bagaimana bisa menyisakan penduduk kota jika tujuan mereka ialah membumi hanguskan pasokan darah untuk hidup panjang?

Seorang wanita bersurai merah membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bertengger cantik pada wajah pucatnya. Manik mata beriris krimson agak menyipit saat mendengar penuturan Uchiha Sasuke barusan.

Apa Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh pada sesuatu?

"Ada apa, Karin?"

Suara pria yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya membuat Karin mengalihkan perhatian. Suigetsu, salah satu elit yang berada di bawah pengawasan langsung Uchiha Sasuke, sama seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya, ada satu lagi pria bertubuh besar yang sama seperti mereka. Namanya Juugo. Mereka bertiga yang biasanya selalu mengawal sang pimpinan dalam menginvasi wilayah kekuasaan sampai ke luar negeri.

"Tidak ada." Sahutnya singkat. Pria bergigi runcing bak hiu tersebut hanya bisa mendengus pelan seraya melipat kedua tangannya tak acuh. Rasanya menjengkelkan saat mendapat jawaban singkat dan padat seperti itu, terlebih dari seorang wanita yang sama angkuhnya.

Suara derit pintu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai menyita seluruh perhatian terhadap sosok pria berjubah hitam dengan kacamata bulat yang menghiasi wajah. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa-gesa setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat pada pimpinan yang duduk tenang di singgasana. Yakushi Kabuto, salah satu tangan kanan Uchiha Sasuke di negeri Timur.

"Tuan, saya mendapat pesan dari pelayan _mansion_ untuk Anda."

Sasuke terlihat memejamkan matanya perlahan seraya menyandarkan punggung di kursi kebesaran.

"Sebutkan." Sahutnya datar, tanpa emosi.

Kabuto yang mendengar perintahnya mencoba untuk berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokan seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Nona Sara membawa tuan muda pergi dari _mansion_ , tuan besar." Kalimat seorang tangan kanan tersebut mampu membuat beberapa pasang mata yang hadir disana saling berpandangan. Karin yang tentunya mendengar hal tersebut mencuri pandang untuk melihat reaksi si pria _raven_.

"Tuan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kini Suigetsu membuka suara. Yang dituju masih bergeming pada posisinya, belum menampakkan _onyx_ sekelam malam.

"Biarkan."

Bariton mengalun datar, namun terkesan dingin. Suigetsu saling berpandangan dengan Karin. Selama ini memang tidak ada yang pernah tahu tentang apa yang ada dipikiran Uchiha Sasuke. Mangsa manusia miliknya dibiarkan hidup begitu saja, sedangkan besok adalah hari purnama?

"Apa ia memang berencana melindunginya?" Karin menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan berdampingan setelah sebelumnya berunding bersama elit lainnya. Pilar-pilar tinggi penopang bangunan yang bernuansa putih menghiasi setiap perjalanan mereka.

"Jika dia berencana untuk melindunginya, nyawa kita sebagai pengikutnya bisa menjadi taruhan."

Karin menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita itu memandang lurus pada pria bergigi runcing yang juga menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati dirinya berjalan sendirian.

" _Vampire_ tidak boleh terikat oleh manusia."

.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Suara ketukan pintu hanya membuat anak bersurai pirang yang terlelap di atas ranjang kamarnya menggeliat kecil, tidak sampai membuka matanya. Dengan hati-hati Sara memutar knop pintu kamarnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu. Ia tersenyum hangat saat pandangannya tertuju pada objek kecil yang masih berada di atas ranjang.

Dalam hati Sara, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Naruto kelelahan semalam.

Wanita berkepala tiga itu berjalan mendekati tepian ranjang, lalu mendudukkan diri perlahan. Dilihatnya wajah tidur Naruto yang sangat nyenyak membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengelus lembut.

"Bibi Sara,"

Sara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar cicitan kecil dari sang empu. Apa Naruto sudah bangun?

"Ya, sayang?"

Kelopak mata berkulit _tan_ itu terbuka pelan, menunjukkan iris sewarna langit musim panas.

"Bibi, apa aku sedang berada di kamarku?" gumam Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh Sara.

"Tentu saja, manis. Aku datang ke _mansion_ untuk menjemputmu pulang 'kan semalam?" sahut Sara seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk Sara.

"Aku ingin kue jahe!" seru Naruto seraya mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sara dengan mata berbinar. Yang dituju hanya tersenyum, lalu terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Lagipula, bukankah hari ini adalah hari jadinya bocah bersurai pirang keemasan itu?

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Ayo!"

Setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk bersiap, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dari dalam dan menampilkan sosok keduanya. Naruto kecil pagi ini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek, dipadu dengan _suspender_ yang menghubungkan pada celana hitam pendeknya selutut.

Sara menuntunnya untuk pergi menuju ruang makan. Saat perhatian Naruto menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung apik pada dinding penghubung antara ruang utama, kaki kecilnya berhenti melangkah. Disana ada sosok ibu dan ayahnya yang tersenyum. Ibunya itu terlihat sedang menggendong seorang bayi digenggamannya.

"Aku rindu mereka, bibi."

Tentunya Sara menyadari semua hal itu. Wanita itu menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Bibi juga merindukan mereka, Naruto." Ujarnya pelan. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap kedua belah pipi gembulnya dengan lembut. Naruto menatapnya dengan mata bulat besar yang indah, mampu menawan hati.

"Baiklah, ingat pesanku? Kalau kau sedih, mereka juga akan ikut bersedih." Sara kembali beranjak dari posisinya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Anak tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ayo, kue jahenya tidak akan enak jika sudah mendingin."

.

Sore menjelang malam, katedral di pusat kota yang diketahui sebagai milik keluarga Uzumaki dipenuhi oleh beberapa jamaat untuk berdoa rutin. Nyanyian kelompok paduan suara melantun penuh penghayatan mengisi aula katedral.

Pintu masuk terbuka lebar, menandakan bahwa seseorang memasuki aula untuk ikut bergabung dalam doa rutin. Sosok wanita bersurai merah bersama seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan _niko_ jubahnya berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju deretan kursi gereja para jamaat.

Sara mendudukkan dirinya setelah sebelumnya memposisikan Naruto terlebih dahulu dengan benar. Sekitar tiga puluh menit doa diakhiri dengan khidmat. Saat Sara hendak bangkit dari kursinya, seorang wanita dan pria menghampirinya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah.

"Sara, Naruto!"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita bersurai biru yang terlihat membawa bungkusan kotak. Itu Konan, salah satu saudara angkat Kushina yang telah menikah dan tinggal di negara tetangga, Praha, ibukota negara Ceko. Pria yang bersamanya itu adalah Yahiko, suaminya.

"Hey, manis! Apa kabarmu, hm?" bersamaan dengan sapaan Yahiko, tubuh Naruto diangkat olehnya dengan cepat, dan diciumi bertubi-tubi hingga membuat bocah itu terkikik geli.

"Paman Yahiko!" sahut Naruto kegirangan. Konan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul seraya berkacak pinggang. Kemudian, perhatiannya beralih pada Sara yang terlihat mengembangkan senyum lebar memperhatikan aksi keduanya.

"Maaf, kami datang terlambat hari ini, kakak." Kalimat Konan membuat Sara menoleh, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat seraya menggenggam tangan Konan.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting kalian datang dengan selamat." Ujarnya tulus. Sebenarnya, Sara juga merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan kedua orang itu untuk datang jauh-jauh menggunakan kereta kuda. Oh, bisa kalian bayangkan berapa hari perjalanan yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai ke București? Mungkin tiga hari dua malam.

Konan tersenyum tipis, lalu matanya mengedar pandang ke sekeliling.

"Dimana Nagato?" tanya Konan heran saat tak mendapati sosok sepupunya itu.

"Dia bertugas dan menginap di akademi sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi sekarang akan pulang." Konan ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah." Sahut Sara tanpa ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Kediaman keluarga Uzumaki memang hanya diberi sekat dinding dengan katedral sejak awal bangunan didirikan, jadi mereka bisa melewati koridor penghubung kedua bangunan tersebut dengan mudah.

Sara memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan. Keempatnya memasuki bangunan bercorak _paisley_ yang membentuk anak cabang pohon dengan sedikit sentuhan _mocassin_. _Chandelier_ kuno peninggalan tetua masih tergantung apik pada tengah ruangan. Fasad yang mendetail diukir sedimikian rupa di setiap sudut ruangan oleh seniman besar asal Ceko.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!"  
Dua sosok pria dengan surai rambut berbeda menyambut kedatangan mereka bersama sebuah kue berukuran besar yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Tuhan memberkatimu, sayang!" ucap Sara dan langsung menghujani pipi Naruto dengan ciuman. Yahiko sedikit kewalahan saat menghadapi serangan kakak iparnya yang mungkin bisa kapan saja Naruto jatuh dari gendongan jika ia tidak dengan benar mengeratkan pelukan.

"Hey, aku belum mendapat giliran sejak tadi!" Konan sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Bahkan ucapan wanita bersurai biru itu tak mereka hiraukan sehingga membuatnya menyusul untuk menghujani ciuman di pipi gembul Naruto.

Suara tawa yang diiringi oleh celoteh ria dari mereka membuat rasa hangat menyebar halus dalam bentuk tak kasat mata. Iruka tersenyum tipis mengamati perilaku orang-orang yang hadir dalam pesta kecil nan sederhana itu. Pikiran hanya satu, tidak ada sosok Kushina dan Minato saat ini. Mimik wajahnya terkesan senang dan sedih secara bersamaan ketika terlintas sesuatu hal yang merindukan pada benak.

"Paman Iruka, ini kuenya." Iruka tersentak kecil saat sebuah tangan menyodorkan sepotong kue di atas piring keramik kepadanya. Astaga. Bahkan dirinya ketinggalan menyaksikan adegan pemotongan kue yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya dibantu oleh Sara, _sih_.

"Paman sepertinya melamunkan sesuatu?" tanya Nagato berbasa-basi. Iruka tersenyum lebar seraya menerima potongan kue tersebut.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika Naruto akan tumbuh sebagai pemuda yang kuat di masa depan." Kalimatnya diiringi oleh kekehan pelan dari Iruka seraya menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja, karena dia keponakanku 'kan." Terselip nada bangga saat Nagato menyuarakan pendapatnya. Manik matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Naruto yang terlihat bergumul bersama paman dan dua bibinya di meja makan. Mereka semua memang sangat lengket jika sudah menyangkut bocah manis bersurai pirang itu.

"Paman yang pendiam, dan keponakan yang hiperaktif. Kalian benar-benar cocok!"

.

Suara karet roda yang bergesekkan langsung dengan tanah menyapa pendengaran petugas keamanan yang menjaga perbatasan ibukota. Petugas tersebut bangkit dari duduk untuk menghampiri sosok wanita yang mendorong pedati bersama seorang anak muda di dalamnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan berantakan, menandakan jika mereka sudah melakukan perjalanan yang sangat jauh untuk sampai ke București bermodal jalan kaki.

"Siapa kalian? Atas kepentingan apa kalian datang kemari?" pertanyaan pria tua yang menjadi penjaga perbatasan itu dihadiahi pelukan memohon ampun pada kakinya. Wanita itu menangis hebat dengan air mata yang berdurai menghiasi wajah.

"Tolong kami, tuan! Izinkan kami untuk tinggal di ibukota! Transylvania sudah hangus tak tersisa! Rumah kami terbakar oleh api akibat makhluk biadab itu!" terang sang wanita masih dalam posisi memohon seraya bersujud. Kalimatnya membuat petugas tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

" _Vampire_! Mereka membunuh keluarga kami, menghisap darah penduduk dan hewan ternak! Mereka juga membumi hanguskan harta dan rumah kami, tuan! Makhluk biadab tak pantas untuk hidup!"

Tentu saja penjelasannya membuat pria tua tersebut menegang seketika. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengizinkan keduanya memasuki gerbang pembatas untuk menuju ibukota. Dengan tergesa-gesa wanita itu kembali mendorong pedati miliknya yang terlihat hampir rusak.

"Penjaga, siapa mereka?!" Anko, wanita berusia empat puluh tahun yang merupakan tangan kanan walikota București terlihat berlarian kecil saat melihat dua sosok asing yang melewati perbatasan.

"Nona Anko, mereka orang Transylvania yang membutuhkan perlindungan! Mereka diburu habis oleh _vampire_ hari ini!" sontak Anko membelalakan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

" _Vampire_! Sekarang adalah bulan purnama, penjaga! Tutup perbatasan, dan cipratkan air suci dari katedral sekarang! Panggil orang-orang yang lain!" perintah Anko dengan suara lantang. Wanita itu harus segera memberitahu para petinggi untuk mempersiapkan diri jika tidak ingin kemungkinan buruk seperti jatuhnya korban jiwa terjadi.

"Baik, nona!"

.

"Tinggal lah disini lebih lama, kalian berdua."

Konan melirik ke arah Sara saat dirinya tengah mengolesi selai kacang pada roti. Wanita itu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada makanan yang ditangannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, kak. Lagipula, di negara kami sedang mengalami inflasi yang kemungkinan besar akan semakin parah ke depannya. Pemerintah sulit untuk menemukan pasokan sumber daya sebagai pendapatan negara." Terang Konan retoris. Wanita itu menyusun beberapa helai roti untuk disajikan.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi di negara kalian." Sara memandang iba pada wanita bersurai biru di dekatnya. Negara Ceko memang rentan terhadap segala persoalannya. Kehidupan miskin serta kurangnya penjagaan yang ketat oleh pihak pemerintah memang menjadi bencana tersendiri bagi rakyatnya.

Sosok Iruka yang terlihat berjalan terburu-buru mendekatinya membuat Sara menoleh, memandang dengan tatapan _ada apa?_

"Nona, saya harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Anda sekarang." Sosok Iruka yang baru saja datang dan menghampirinya secara tergesa membuat Sara merasakan sesuatu. Dengan isyarat mata Sara menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari yang lain dan membicarakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sara dengan nada rendah sesaat mereka berada dibalik dinding dapur.

"Dua penjaga gerbang katedral tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang menggenang–" Sara membelalakan matanya saat mendengar suara Iruka yang tercekat di akhir kalimat.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" bisiknya gelisah.

"Maaf nona jika saya salah, tapi menurut persepsi saya adalah–"

"Bulan purnama!" sahut Sara seraya tersentak saat menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Iruka mengangguk pelan dengan raut tak terbaca. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Sara terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika–

"Dia datang seorang diri ke tempat ini, nona." Kalimat Iruka membuat Sara menoleh lambat. Manik cokelat milik kepala pelayan Uzumaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdikan diri itu terlihat bergetar, menyiratkan kecemasan dan keyakinan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

Para penghuni gereja terlihat mengerubungi pintu utama katedral malam itu. Suara jeritan ngeri tak ayal mengiringi peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Semua mata tertuju pada dua mayat yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di gerbang katedral.

"Semuanya harap tenang! Lebih baik kita menyiapkan diri dengan perlindungan malam ini! Cipratkan air suci ke dinding-dinding bangunan gereja! Tetap bersama dalam posisi bertahan!" suara Yahiko mengudara dengan lantang bak prajurit perang. Orang-orang mulai bersorak, dan langsung berpencar ke masing-masing perigi untuk mengambil persediaan air suci.

"Kak, dimana Naruto?" suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Yahiko. Nagato terlihat membawa kendi air yang telah terisi penuh. Raut mukanya terlihat tidak nyaman di saat bersamaan.

"Dengan Sara dan Konan. Tenang, kita semua akan baik-baik saja." Yahiko memandang penuh arti dengan senyum yang menenangkan.

"Kuharap begitu, tapi Dia yang akan kita hadapi, kak–" Suara Nagato terdengar tercekat di akhir kata.

 _Penguasa Utara._

"Lalu, apa gunanya kita menyembah Tuhan?! Dia memang musuh sejuta umat di negara kita!" pernyataan Yahiko cukup menohok Nagato malam itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, dirinyalah yang paling pesimis diantara keluarganya itu. Entahlah, Nagato hanya tidak ingin mengharapkan sesuatu yang ternyata tak terwujud sedemikian rupa di masa depan.

Namun, untuk kali ini saja, bolehkah ia berharap?

"Cepatlah, jangan menunda-nunda pekerjaanmu!" tepukan di bahu membuat Nagato kembali tersadar dari lamunan singkat. Pria itu mengangguk, dan melanjutkan langkahnya penuh keyakinan.

Mungkin, mungkin saja firasatnya salah.

Konan terlihat mendekap erat tubuh Naruto dalam gendongannya. Bersama dengan Sara, ketiganya memasuki ruang keluarga di bagian selatan kediaman Uzumaki karena tempatnya yang lebih tertutup dari jangkauan lain.

"Bibi, sebenarnya ada apa?" cicit suara khas anak-anak menyapa pendengaran Konan. Ia memandang Naruto dengan senyum yang sebisa mungkin ia lengkungkan.

"Kita harus berlindung untuk malam ini, sayang. Karena perlindungan akan membuat kita semua aman dari bahaya." Terang Konan seraya menangkup wajah yang terasa mungil di tangannya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mulutnya ingin kembali bertanya, namun pergerakan Sara yang mendekati keduanya membuat Naruto kecil mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk melihat keadaan." Sara memandang keduanya penuh perhatian. Wanita itu mengelus lengan Konan, lalu bergantian mengecup pipi keponakannya sekilas.

"Jangan nakal, ya!" ucap Sara dengan senyum hangat. Wanita itu langsung bergegas menuju pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup. Jemarinya meraih knop pintu, dan menariknya perlahan. Derit pintu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai mengisi suara gema pada koridor. Saat Sara hendak berbalik, bagai tersengat arus listrik di sekujur tubuhnya ketika sosok yang dibencinya–

–berdiri tegak seorang diri bagai kaisar malam penuh dosa.

Manik sekelam malamnya seolah terbias menjadi merah darah para buruannya, memandang nyalang pada wanita yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

"Mau apa kau?!" sergah Sara dengan kilat mata yang menantang lawan.

"Dimana dia?"

Sara tertawa kecil, namun terkesan meremehkan. Rasanya ia _deja vu_ dengan hal yang seperti ini. Bertemu pertama kali di ruang keluarga untuk mengambil Naruto lewat surat pernyataan pelimpahan hak asuh anak dari pria _raven_ yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Mulutnya selalu bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan sosok pirang itu.

Tanpa berniat untuk menyambutnya dengan baik, Sara langsung merogoh kantungnya dengan cepat dan melempar _rosary_ kepunyaannya tepat ke arah wajah pucat _vampire_ itu. Namun, responnya berbanding terbalik dengan _vampire_ pelayan yang waktu itu pernah dihadapinya di _mansion_.

Uchiha Sasuke menangkapnya dengan gesit, lalu meremukkannya seolah itu adalah hal yang kecil baginya. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak terpengaruh oleh salib yang diacungkan Sara terhadapnya atau bahkan ayat-ayat injil yang diucapkannya.

Semua itu cukup membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal. Sungguh, sangat tidak berguna dan hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja, begitu pikirnya kala itu.

Pintu yang sebelumnya ditutup oleh Sara langsung terdobrak dengan keras hingga mengejutkan orang-orang yang berada di dalam. Tubuh Sara terlempar cukup jauh hingga membuat penglihatannya agak mengabur.

Mata elangnya menyusuri seluruh detail tempat yang berada dihadapannya, dan langsung terpusat pada sosok wanita bersama seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di dekat perapian. Tubuh Konan terasa menggigil saat melihat sosok siapa yang berhasil membuat keadaan pintu kediaman Uzumaki rusak berat seperti itu.

"Kau bermain terlalu jauh, _baby_."

Bariton mengalun datar, tanpa emosi. Langkah kaki menghentak berat bertemu dengan lantai yang dilapisi marmer. Konan terlihat menyembunyikan wajah Naruto dibalik dekapannya. Wanita itu seolah tak memberi respon baik terhadap gelagat pria _raven_ yang terus menghujani tatapan tajam nan dingin.

Manik sekelam malamnya kembali terbias menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang menghiasinya. Entah angin apa yang membuat Konan melihat langsung pada mata itu hingga dirinya terasa mengawang.

"Konan, jangan lihat matanya!" **terlambat**. Ucapan Sara serasa nyanyian yang memilukan di pendengaran Konan. Gerak tubuhnya menjadi kaku, seolah sebuah rantai mengikat kakinya dari lantai. Pikirannya berada di ruang hampa bak cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

 _Ini ilusi._

Sara meringis menahan sakit sesaat dirinya berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Wanita itu berusaha berteriak menyadarkan Konan dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tak menghasilkan buah ketika sepupunya itu telah kehilangan dirinya.

Cahaya kilat disusul oleh suara gemuruh petir yang menyambar. Semua itu mengejutkan seluruh orang yang berada di katedral. Gerimis kecil mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi yang dipijak, namun tak gentar untuk menyurutkan semangat bertarung melawan musuh abadi manusia.

"Bibi Konan?!" Naruto yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari wanita yang menggendongnya itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah bibi bersurai birunya itu bak patung yang menjadi hiasan di balai kota. Tak bergerak sedikitpun walau ia berada di dekapannya.

Kepala Naruto menoleh ke arah dimana Konan memandang, dan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Dad_?" suara Naruto mengecil. Anak kecil itu memandang penuh binar takut saat melihat ayah angkatnya yang baru pertama kali terlihat sebagai sosok yang berbeda.

Pria itu mengerikan.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dan memeluk Konan erat. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang seketika.

Apa itu _dad_ nya?

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Tubuh Naruto langsung terangkat karena sebuah tangan pucat yang melingkar perutnya membawanya berpindah tempat. Bocah pirang tersebut tidak memberontak, namun responnya menyiratkan penolakan. Uchiha Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Pria _raven_ itu segera membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Namun, ketika langkah tenangnya sedang beraksi, sebuah _rosary_ yang terlihat basah karena air suci bergerak meluncur ke arahnya. Gerak tangannya tidak kalah cepat untuk menangkap benda itu, dan langsung meremukannya hingga tak tersisa. Mata elangnya melirik sinis pada sosok yang berdiri dibalik pilar tengah menantangnya, sang penguasa Utara.

"Berhenti!" suara lantang pria dewasa tidak membuat sang _vampire_ goyah. Itu Nagato. Pria yang menjadi paman si pirang itu kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan emosi.

Makhluk itu yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya, dan kini dirinya tengah berhadapan langsung oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Berawal dari teror penduduk kota yang membuat kehidupannya berada di masa-masa sulit, kematian hewan ternak, hingga melibatkan Kushina dan suaminya, Minato.

Mata elangnya melirik pada telapak tangannya yang membentuk bercak merah. Air suci. Rasanya seperti terbakar walau itu hanya luka kecil yang membuatnya kulit pucatnya terlihat melepuh.

Nagato mulai mengambil langkah ketika keberanian memupuk dalam jiwa. Tangannya mengarahkan busur panah yang telah ia basahi mata panahnya dengan air suci. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama dengan perkiraan yang tepat, anak panah meluncur kuat menembus tubuh kokoh itu. Senyum miring sempat mampir pada wajah Nagato, namun saat sosok musuhnya seolah lenyap tak kasat mata ia tersentak.

Tubuh Nagato menegang. Suara lirih seseorang membuatnya tersadar, dan melihat sosok Sara yang terbangun susah payah di depan pintu.

"Kita kalah, kak. Kita kalah!" suara pria bersurai merah itu membuat Sara mengetatkan rahangnya.

"Musuh kita licik, Nagato! Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus keluarga kita! Semua masih belum terlambat!"  
tegas Sara bak genderang perang. Wanita itu, walaupun kondisinya terlihat menyakitkan, namun berbeda dengan dirinya. Nagato berlari terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri kakak sepupunya itu untuk membantunya.

"Jika Dia menggunakan cara licik, maka kita harus membunuhnya dengan rencana yang matang!" ujar Sara seraya berusaha bangkit seorang diri. Pelipisnya mengalami luka sayatan karena gesekan ujung daun pintu yang cukup tajam ketika dirinya terlempar.

"Tolong Konan! Dia tak sadarkan diri karena ulahnya! Uchiha biadab itu memberinya sihir hitam pada alam bawah sadar Konan!" Sara bergerak untuk mendudukkan diri pada sofa tanpa Nagato yang melepas pegangannya terhadap wanita itu. Setelah membantunya, pria itu kini beralih menuju Konan untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Saat Nagato mengarahkan jemarinya ke urat nadi Konan, ia hanya merasakan detak nadinya yang berdenyut lemah. Kepalanya menoleh lambat melihat Sara, memberi pandangan melalui mata yang menyiratkan _apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Sara membalas menatapnya intens. Wanita itu dengan masih berusaha menetralkan napasnya sambil berkata, "Tiga hari. Butuh waktu tiga hari untuk bisa lepas dari sihir ilusi itu."

Benar.

Ada waktu dimana mereka akan berjuang melawan musuh, dan memperoleh kemenangan.

.

Bangunan bergaya _gothic_ dengan susunan besi bercorak rumit merupakan satu-satunya kediaman bak kastil yang berdiri di tengah lebatnya hutan konifer. Letaknya cenderung mengarah ke barat laut. Sosok wanita bersama dua pria yang berdiri tegak di tengah balai utama seolah menanti kehadiran sang tuan besar bersama seorang anak adam.

Angin malam bergerak menerbangkan masing-masing jubahnya dengan liar. Sang wanita terlihat membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bertengger di wajah. Sosok tuan besar yang ditunggu-tunggu menampakkan batang hidungnya, berjalan menuju posisinya dengan langkah berat. Ketika wujudnya sudah berhadapan tepat pada keempatnya, anak buahnya mulai berbicara.

" _Sovereign_." (Penguasa.)

Suigetsu berucap lugas seraya berlutut, diikuti oleh Karin dan Juugo yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menunjukkan rasa hormat dan loyalitas yang tinggi pada sang tuan.

"Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan melewati ketiganya. Aroma harum dan menyegarkan memasuki indera penciuman anak buah, hingga membuatnya menoleh mengikuti jejak sang tuan rumah. Bukan. Aroma itu tentunya bukan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi dari balik jubah hitam sang tuan yang bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

Pintu mahoni yang merupakan tempat dari si pirang dibukanya dengan cepat, lalu menutup. Kakinya berjalan menuju tepian ranjang, dan mendudukkan anak manusia dengan perlahan.

"Naruto." Sahut Sasuke datar. Anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok _dad_ nya yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku, mengerti?" _tidak_. Sebenarnya jawaban itu yang ingin Naruto keluarkan, tapi bibir kecilnya tidak mampu untuk membalas ucapan pria _raven_ itu. Naruto tentunya juga akan mengikuti perintah bibinya, Sara.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui isi pikiran kecil itu. Naruto menggeleng cepat saat melihat perubahan raut wajah pucat yang menjadi dingin itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"I–ya," suaranya kecil, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke. Pria itu menyamakan tingginya, lalu tersenyum tipis pada wajah mungil berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Maaf," Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenapa _dad_ nya meminta maaf?

Jemari putih berurat miliknya menangkup kedua belah pipi bergaris kucing itu. Mata elangnya seolah tak pernah absen untuk memandang manik biru yang terlihat jernih dan menenangkan pikirannya itu.

"–selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 ** **A/n;****

 ** **Terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita author!****

 ** **Di chapter ini juga SN momentnya cukup sedikit jadi yahh maklumi sajaa hohoho~****

 ** **Nanti di chapter depan bakal lebih banyak lagi karena naru sudah memasuki tahap dewasa, jadi yeahh #lol****

 ** **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaaaaaaaaa!~****

 ** **Salam hangat,****

 ** **Author****


	5. Thirteen years later, could i?

Suara derap langkah kaki kuda yang menghentak bersahutan di arena balap akademi membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh, sekedar untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menyelesaikan pertandingan sore itu.

Ya, setiap akhir bulan, akademi menengah atas di ibukota, Bukares, selalu mengadakan pertandingan antar kelas hingga angkatan. Dua orang akan diadu untuk berkuda, berpedang, dan memanah. Mereka yang menang akan mendapat penghargaan sebagai bentuk apresiasi terhadap kepiawaiannya. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya sebagai _Ace_.

Akademi menengah atas di ibukota memiliki dua bidang ilmu pendidikan seperti pada umumnya. Akademik dan non-akademik. Berkuda, berpedang, serta memanah merupakan program studi non-akademik yang paling diminati oleh banyak orang. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk meningkatkan ketangkasan pada olahraga itu.

Sejak dulu, tiga keahlian itu memang tidak pernah berubah peminatnya. Mengingat bahwa negara memiliki ancaman terbesar bagi penduduknya secara tersirat, orang-orang sangat gigih untuk meningkatkan _skill_ secara ketat.

"Waktu habis!"

Teriakan seorang wanita setengah baya yang berstatus sebagai pemimpin jalannya pertandingan menghentikan aktivitas kedua orang yang berada di tengah arena tersebut dengan lantang. Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat turun dari kudanya seraya berjalan menghampiri sang lawan yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Ace_!" sahut Kiba sambil melempar senyum, disusul oleh pelukan ringan dari lawan mainnya sore itu. Menjadi suatu kebanggaan tanpa memandang hasil akhir ketika kau bisa melawan _Ace_ akademi yang terampil di lapangan. Hari ini Kiba merasakannya. Atmosfer yang meresap di lapangan arena tanding rasanya berbeda jika berhadapan dengan lawan yang tangguh.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Kiba!" keduanya tertawa bersama seraya merangkul pundak satu sama lain. Tak ada rasa saling melemahkan jika melihat dua insan yang sangat lengket itu di akademi.

"Huh, kau terlalu rendah diri, Naruto!" ucapan pemuda pecinta anjing disampingnya membuat yang dituju mendelik kesal.

"Sial kau! Hahaha!" Kiba mengaduh pelan, lalu terkekeh saat puncak kepalanya ditekan oleh kepalan tangan Naruto yang terasa menyebalkan.

Keduanya berjalan memisahkan diri dari arena pertandingan. Sosok wanita bersurai merah muda menyambut kedatangan mereka seraya berkacak pinggang dipinggir lapangan tanding. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman yang terlihat basah karena dingin kepada Naruto.

"Dimana untukku?" pertanyaan Kiba hanya dibalas kedua bola mata beriris emerald yang memutar bosan, terkesan malas.

"Aku lupa membelikanmu," ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari sang empu. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah dua orang berbeda gender tersebut seraya menegak airnya.

"Haish- jahat sekali kau!" Kiba mendecak kesal, sedikit tak terima. Perempuan dihadapannya ini memang pilih kasih jika sudah menyangkut hal kecil yang seperti ini.

Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan kebutuhan minumnya kemudian menawarinya dengan tiba-tiba dihadapan wajah bertato segitiga terbalik itu, cukup membuat Kiba memandang polos.

"Minum saja."

"Astaga! Kau memang sahabat yang pengertian!" tanpa berpikir panjang Kiba langsung meraihnya, lalu menegak airnya hingga tandas. Sakura mendecak pelan saat melihat Kiba mulai menegak botol minum pemberiannya.

"Dia bisa membelinya di kantin sendiri 'kan." Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan dan tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan perempuan berkulit putih dihadapannya.

"Kasihan juga dia kehausan."

Sakura mendengus saat mendengar jawaban si pirang, lalu membalikkan tubuh seraya berjalan meninggalkan keduanya dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak. Terdengar suara decihan dari Kiba sesaat setelah dirinya selesai menegak.

"Huh, dasar perempuan aneh!" mendengar suara Kiba yang terbawa emosi cukup membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil seraya mengelus-elus punggung temannya itu, mencoba untuk menenangkan. Pemuda maniak anjing disampingnya bisa merepotkan jika sudah marah, _sigh_.

Belum lagi, Haruno Sakura yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

.

 **Dante Fiorenza**

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline ©Yukirin Shuu

 **Warning!** This content may include AU/OOC/Shounenai/Typo/etc.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kicau burung gereja mengisi waktu sore di pelataran gedung sebelah barat akademi dengan ramai. Beberapa murid banyak yang berlalu lalang untuk meninggalkan kelas karena memang sudah memasuki waktu pulang kala itu. Suara kuda yang meringkik tak ayal menghiasi istal akademi bagi beberapa siswa yang menitipkan hewan kokoh itu sebagai kendaraan berpulang.

Beberapa siswa maupun siswi mulai beranjak pergi dengan menghentak tali kekang kuda, pergi meninggalkan gerbang utama akademi.

"Hei, hati-hati!" sahut seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dengan raut kesal saat tubuhnya hampir saja mengenai kuda yang berpacu melawan arah.

" _Scuze_!" (Maaf!)

Teriakan dari sang pelaku yang menjauh karena tunggangan kuda miliknya membuat Yamanaka Ino mendecak kesal seraya membalikkan tubuh, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Rencananya, perempuan yang baru genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku mata pelajaran yang tebalnya hingga tiga ratus halaman. Entahlah, ia sudah meminjamnya selama satu bulan, namun otaknya ketika membaca satu per satu kata yang tertuang dalam buku rasanya seperti menolak semua itu. Gagal sudah niat baiknya untuk memperdalam ilmu.

Saat Ino hendak menaiki susunan anak tangga kecil yang menghubungi balai dengan pintu utama perpustakaan, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berjalan di koridor seorang diri.

"Hei!" sapa Ino dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya seraya melambai.

Merasa hanya dirinya saja yang berada di sekitaran koridor, ketika suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya, objek yang dituju menolehkan kepala. Senyum khas lima jarinya menyapa ceria pada sosok wanita yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Oh, hai! Ada apa?" sahut Naruto membalas lambaian tangan sesaat Ino telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" kebetulan sekali mereka memiliki tugas bersama terkait penelitian tanaman herbal yang diajukan oleh Shizune, guru tua akademi yang selalu menuntut ketepatan waktu dalam mengerjakan tugas. Rasanya Ino ingin mengubur diri jika sudah mengingat wajah galak sosok wanita itu. Sepertinya hampir setiap murid mendapat ancaman darinya jika kentara bermalas-malasan walau hanya sedetik.

Pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu hanya terkekeh halus sambil menggaruk sebelah pipi dengan telunjuk. Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya meneliti dari atas ke bawah penampilan sosok di depannya, seolah tengah menilai sesuatu. Rasanya gugup juga jika diberi perhatian seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, ada seekor merpati yang sedang menungguku sekarang." Kalimat yang disusul oleh senyum tipis namun menawan itu cukup membuat Ino berdeham pelan seraya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Semburat merah sedikit terbit di pipi perempuan berkulit putih itu.

"Ya, urus saja kepentinganmu! Dan, jangan lupakan perkataan Shizune! Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin terseret masalah hanya karena tumbuhan kita layu sebelum waktunya!" kalimat Ino yang terdengar menyebalkan tidak membuat Naruto melunturkan senyum ramah walau sudut matanya berkedut pelan.

"Bersikaplah tenang, kakak tingkat! Kupikir Shizune tidak seburuk itu," ujar Naruto diiringi dengan gedikan bahu, terlihat tak acuh. Memang rasanya ia belum pernah mendapat hukuman dari wanita berambut pendek itu. Pengecualian untuk ceramah panjangnya, _sih_.

Setelah berbincang sebentar lalu berpamitan dengan sedikit ketergesaan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman belakang akademi. Ino masih setia memandang kepergian sosok pemuda itu hingga punggungnya hilang ditelan tikungan koridor. Ia mendengus pelan, dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama perpustakaan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Adik tingkatnya yang satu itu memang cukup populer di kalangan akademi, bahkan orang-orang luar pun banyak yang mengenalnya. Mengingat Uzumaki Naruto telah menjabat posisi _Ace_ di akademi selama dua tahun belakangan ini, tak heran banyak orang yang menjadikannya panutan selain karena sikapnya yang ramah. Belum pernah ada yang menggantikan kedudukannya hingga memasuki awal tahun ketiga sekarang. Mungkin, ia akan menemukan lawannya yang sama tangguhnya nanti, entahlah.

Naruto berjalan menuju taman bagian utara bangunan seorang diri. Dibanding taman utama yang berada di sebelah timur, yang satu ini memang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Mungkin ada beberapa yang datang kemari, namun tidak sesering itu.

Beberapa ekor burung gereja terlihat memenuhi pelataran koridor dari kejauhan. Naruto menghampirinya dengan gerakan yang tidak menimbulkan ribut hanya untuk sekedar memberi biji-bijian dari kantung jerami miliknya yang ia bawa dibalik jubah.

Pemuda itu dengan telaten mulai menyebar biji-bijinya yang langsung dikerubungi oleh hewan pengisi waktu sore itu. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mengisi waktu luangnya saja sebelum kereta kuda dari _mansion_ datang untuk menjemput. Terdengar berlebihan memang ketika mengingat umurmu sudah cukup dewasa untuk menunggang kuda seorang diri sebagai kendaraan pulang pergi sebagaimana murid akademi menengah atas lainnya.

Seekor merpati putih yang ditunggu-tunggu menampakkan diri di tengah kerumunan burung gereja lainnya. Naruto tersenyum sekilas, lalu menghampirinya dengan gerak halus. Dielusnya bulu berwarna putih bersih tersebut dengan penuh hayat, lalu jemarinya mengarah pada dua tungkai kaki merpati yang mengikatkan gulungan kertas sederhana.

Setelah melepas kaitan talinya, Naruto menarik secarik kertas yang digulung rapih. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melepas merpati untuk kembali terbang. Perhatiannya tak luput beralih dari tulisan seseorang yang begitu apik dituang di atas kertas dengan tinta hitam.

 _Hei,_ _suratmu_ _baru sampai tiga minggu yang lalu. Lucu sekali, ketika aku sedang menuang teh untuk bersantai di pekarangan rumah, merpati datang dan menabrak tubuhku. Sepertinya dia kelelahan, hahaha!_

 _Bagaimana sekolahmu,_ _hm_ _? Jangan berbuat hal yang ceroboh dan_ _berprilakulah_ _yang baik! Berapa umurmu sekarang? Sembilan belas tahun, astaga! Keponakanku sudah dewasa rupanya, ah._

Naruto tersenyum sekilas saat mendapati kalimat terakhir yang dibaca dari sang bibi, Sara. Wanita itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau hanya melihat dari tulisannya saja. Rasanya sulit ketika kau hanya bisa menorehkan rasa rindu pada keluarga yang menghirup udara di tempat yang sama, ibukota, namun seolah kau terkekang oleh orang-orang yang kini merawatmu di dalam rumah besar super elit.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan. Sudah terhitung dua tahun belakangan ini ia melakukan kontak dengan bibinya itu melalui surat menyurat yang diantar oleh burung berbulu putih itu. Waktunya pun sangat tidak menentu. Bisa berbulan-bulan ia menunggu kedatangan merpati yang selalu mampir ke pelataran akademi hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada gulungan kertas yang terikat di kaki kecil itu atau tidak.

Ia pun sangat berhati-hati dengan tidak menyimpan tumpukan surat dari bibinya itu di kediamannya yang sekarang. Mungkin ayah angkatnya itu akan mencurigai dirinya jika menemukan tulisan-tulisan bibinya. Seperti pada umumnya pihak akademi selalu menyediakan lemari penyimpanan pribadi untuk para muridnya, dan Naruto selalu menyimpan surat-surat bibinya itu disana.

Kepala pirangnya menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tak sengaja menginjang batang kecil di dekatnya. Mungkin niatnya ingin menghampiri secara diam-diam, tapi cerobohnya kaki jenjang milik sosok yang baru saja muncul dihadapan Naruto itu menginjak sesuatu hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Suara khas perempuan bersurai gulali yang berdiri di depannya membuat Naruto beranjak dari posisinya seraya memasukkan suratnya di balik jubah. Sakura terlihat meneliti kegiatan apa yang sedang pemuda pirang itu lakukan di kala sore ini ketika yang lain telah kembali untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kulihat kereta kuda datang di gerbang utama untuk menjemputmu." Perkataannya kembali membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya sesaat, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Oh, baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pulang terlebih dahulu, terima kasih sudah mengabariku!" seru Naruto seraya melambai, berjalan melewati Sakura dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa. Jika tidak ada kegiatan yang mengharuskan untuk tinggal sementara di akademi, Naruto tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak pulang sekarang ini. Lagipula, rencananya ia esok akan menunggang kuda sendirian untuk berangkat ke akademi.

Entahlah, rasanya jengah juga ketika setiap hari diperlakukan seperti anak-anak yang harus diantar jemput ke akademi. Melihat istal kuda yang selalu penuh dengan orang-orang untuk menunggang kuda dengan hentakan yang kuat dan jubah berkibar, mengunjungi rumah yang disambut hangat oleh keluarga cukup menjadi mimpi sederhana Naruto jika teringat mendiang orang tuanya.

"Rindu sekali aku," gumam Naruto seraya meregangkan otot-otot tangan dengan nikmat. Kakinya melangkah menuju kereta kuda, dan melayangkan senyum ramah menyapa sang kusir.

"Maaf menunggu lama, _Sir_."

Pria berperawakan sedang yang duduk di posisi kursi sebagai kusir itu terlihat melambaikan tangan di depan wajah.

"Oh, tidak tuan muda. Saya baru saja sampai sekitar lima menit yang lalu." Suara pria renta menyahut sopan dengan senyum yang membentuk kerutan di wajahnya. Tanpa babibu, sang tuan langsung memasuki kereta kuda, dan tali kekang dihentak hingga suara kuda yang meringkik membawa mereka melaju meninggalkan akademi.

Naruto membuka jendela kereta yang langsung disambut terpaan angin pada wajah dan helai rambutya yang bergerak liar. Angin musim gugur terasa dingin di kulitnya. Sudah dua minggu ayah angkatnya itu tidak terlihat di _mansion_ , sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri Matsuri bilang.

Masih sangat hangat diingatannya terakhir ia berkunjung ke kediaman keluarganya untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Naruto pikir itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata menampar wajahnya kala itu. Sasuke semakin gencar memberi pengawalan ketat melalui pelayan _mansion_ yang selalu menemaninya kemana-mana, hingga ketika usianya menginjak umur lima belas tahun, dengan lantang Naruto menyuarakan pendapatnya tepat dihadapan Sasuke dan ketiga rekan yang selalu terlihat bersamanya akhir-akhir itu.

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu terus_ _mengekangku_ _dengan pelayan-pelayan mansion itu, dad."_

 _Sasuke memandang tepat pada wajah bergaris kucing dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi, menunggu si pirang yang terlihat akan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan wajah yang menahan kesal. Sebenarnya, ucapannya itu cukup mengenai Sasuke untuk sesaat saat itu._

 _Tiga sosok elit lainnya masih dalam posisi yang sama dengan raut yang kentara tegang. Sejauh ini, belum ada yang berani menentang pimpinannya itu dihadapan yang lain. Dulu, pernah ada seorang wanita yang berani menentangnya, dan sekarang sifat wanita itu menurun langsung pada anak semata wayangnya._

 _"Sejujurnya, aku cukup muak ketika semua kegiatan sekolahku dibatasi seperti ini," Sapphire_ _sebiru_ _langit musim panas memandang sang_ _raven_ _dengan kilat yang menyala. Tidak ada respon dari pria yang ditujunya itu. Sosoknya masih bergeming kaku pada posisinya yang duduk angkuh di atas kursi kebesarannya di ruang utama._

"— _dad_."

Sejak saat itu, Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berkutat dengan sekolahnya. Ia menjadikan orang-orang di tempatnya itu sebagai sumber ilmu tanpa memandang usia. Naruto bahkan tak segan untuk mengunjungi kepala sekolah akademi menengah atasnya itu, Tsunade, sebagai tempat referensi ilmu bela diri yang ditekuninya. Kepribadian yang hangat dan ramah juga sebagai pendukung dirinya dalam berinteraksi sehingga mudah di dekati.

Walau sebenarnya Naruto tahu jika secara diam-diam dirinya masih diawasi oleh ayah angkatnya itu melalui orang-orangnya. Bahkan, hanya untuk sekedar melakukan penelitian bersama teman senior setimnya, Yamanaka Ino, di hutan akademi, Naruto tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari berapa mata yang mengawasinya dibalik batang-batang pohon konifer itu. Sungguh berlebihan menurutnya.

Sikap ayah angkatnya itu terkesan meragukan dirinya, sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai berlapis marmer mewah itu. Naruto memang merasa terlindungi oleh kehadiran pria yang mengadopsi dirinya itu. Namun, ketika mata benar-benar terbuka melihat dunia yang sebenarnya, keyakinan itu sedikit goyah.

Rasa terlindunginya seolah bertransformasi menjadi kekangan yang hampir tidak berujung.

Sejak dulu, ketika Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, otak kecilnya selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa sikap ayah angkatnya itu cepat berubah? Terkadang hangat dan menyenangkan, namun tak lama menjadi dingin nan kaku, seolah pandangannya menusuk tepat pada _sapphire_ jernih yang berada di dekapannya.

Naruto menutup kembali jendela yang sebelumnya ia buka. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Hatinya selalu memiliki keyakinan yang dipegang teguh sejak dulu. Keluarganya yang pertama menanamkan keyakinan itu.

Bahwa, untuk mencapai tujuan hidup, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu entah itu sesuatu yang berharga atau tidak.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

Matsuri menyambut kedatangan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jubah yang bergerak seiring dirinya berjalan. Yang dituju hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan melewati sang pelayan yang terlihat berjalan mengikutinya.

"Oh!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Hal itu cukup membuat Matsuri tersentak, dan menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Ada apa, tuan?" sahut wanita itu terheran-heran melihat gelagat pemuda yang tengah menunggunginya itu. Naruto sedikit menolehkan kepalanya lewat ekor bahu.

"Bisa aku minta tolong? Makan malam hari ini aku ingin penutup kue jahe yang agak manis," kalimatnya membuat Matsuri mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"A-ah, tentu saja! Aku akan membuatnya sekarang." Matsuri membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terus mengamatinya lewat ekor mata hingga sosoknya hilang dari jangkauan, pergi menuju arah dapur.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, ia merasa bebas ke kamarnya sekarang tanpa perlu diikuti oleh pelayan berambut pendek itu. Agaknya risih juga setiap pulang ke kediaman ini, ia langsung mendapati entah itu dua atau satu orang yang mendampinginya hanya untuk sampai ke kamar. Berbeda jika dirinya berada di akademi, Naruto lebih bebas berkeliaran di lingkungan itu walau tak menutup kemungkinan orang-orang suruhan Uchiha Sasuke terus mengintainya lewat pagar-pagar bangunan akademinya.

Naruto memutar knop pintu kamarnya, lalu mendorong daun pintu dengan perlahan dan menutupnya kembali setelah dirinya masuk. Ia melepas jubahnya dan melipat rapih sebelum diletakkan diatas nakas meja. Matanya melirik pada tirai jendela yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai kamarnya, lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan sekali tarik, angin malam menyapa wajah ketika jendela terbuka sepenuhnya. Walau dinginnya menusuk kulit, namun Naruto tetap menyukainya ketika sensasi itu datang.

Langit malam tanpa bintang hari ini cukup membuat Naruto menikmatinya. Cahaya bulan yang sebagian tertutupi awan menyorot tipis memasuki penglihatan. Saat Naruto melihat ke arah gerbang utama _mansion_ dari posisinya sekarang yang berada di balkon kamar, sebuah _duesenberg_ melintas melewati susunan besi kokoh tersebut yang terbuka, lalu memasuki kawasan _mansion_.

"Apa dia telah kembali?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Matanya masih menyorot setia aktivitas orang-orang yang berada di lantai satu mansion. Pintu _duesenberg_ terbuka, sosok angkuh seorang pria menampakkan diri bersama mantel hitam yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya. Dua orang pelayan _mansion_ menyambut kehadiran sang tuan besar dengan formal, lalu mengantarnya memasuki pintu utama hingga sosoknya menghilang.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menempel di atas _headboard_ ranjang tempat tidur menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Jam makan malam sudah tiba, namun ia belum berniat pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Iris birunya melirik pada tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapih di atas lemari kayu. Tiga hari yang lalu, ia memang meminjam buku dari perpustakaan akademi untuk penelitiannya, tapi belum sama sekali tersentuh.

Biasanya Naruto akan terbangun pada tengah malam. Mungkin semacam alarm yang sudah ia miliki dibawah alam sadarnya sehingga ia nantinya akan membaca buku untuk beberapa menit. Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju daun pintu hendak memutar knop.

Sosok jangkung seorang pria langsung menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto ketika daun pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget saat melihat ayah angkatnya sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, memandang dengan mata elang khas miliknya.

"Selamat malam, _dad_!" Naruto berucap cepat seraya membungkukkan tubuh sekilas. Ketika _sapphire_ bertubrukan langsung pada batu malam di depannya, tubuh Naruto seolah seperti tersengat listrik hingga mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sasuke terlihat memandang lekat, meneliti setiap detail pemuda berkulit _tan_ dihadapannya itu. Pandangannya datar seperti biasa, namun terkesan dingin. Pria itu berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok anaknya itu. Naruto yang menyadari gelagatnya langsung mengenyampingkan tubuh, membuka akses jalan pria tersebut yang terlihat memasuki kamarnya.

Mata elangnya terlihat meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang dimasukinya sesaat, lalu melangkah menuju kursi yang berada di samping ranjang untuk mendudukkan diri. Punggung kokohnya menyandar pada kursi seraya menyilangkan sebelah kaki, memandang lurus pada objek yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir pucat itu. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menepis rasa gugup yang secara perlahan mulai merambat dalam tubuh.

"Sangat baik." Terdengar kemantapan dalam jawabannya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dimana ucapan selamat datang ku?" bersamaan dengan baritonnya yang kembali mengudara, Sasuke meraih sembarang buku yang berada di sampingnya, lalu mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran. Otaknya yang kebetulan cukup berada di atas rata-rata mulai mengolah kalimat itu. Ia masih mengamati perilaku pria berkulit pucat itu yang terlihat sedang membaca buku, dan Sasuke tentu menyadarinya.

 _Okay_ , Naruto mengerti sekarang.

"Tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap—"

Sosok pelayan wanita tercekat saat menyadari bahwa sang tuan besar berada di dalam kamar tuan mudanya. Wanita itu langsung memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Matsuri!" seru Naruto sesaat menolehkan kepala, dan mendapati sosok wanita bersurai cokelat itu di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dengan gerak cepat, Naruto langsung menghampiri wanita itu dan menarik tangannya. Ia sedikit memposisikan keduanya dibalik dinding sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya.

"B-bagaimana kue jahenya?" Matsuri mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, memandang kikuk pada pemuda yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"E-eh? Ah, sudah aku buat, tuan muda." Ujarnya sedikit terbata.

"Bagus."

Matsuri dapat melihat bola mata berwarna biru jernih dihadapannya itu bergetar. Belum lagi, genggaman lembut dari tuan mudanya itu yang belum terlepas. Cukup membuat rona samar di kedua pipi pucat wanita itu terlihat.

"Naruto," gumam Matsuri pelan. Mata cokelatnya memandang lekat pada netra biru di depannya.

"Apa?" balas Naruto cepat.

"Kau— gugup?" pertanyaan Matsuri membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu menyipitkan mata. Tangannya melepas genggaman pada Matsuri dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya kembali tegak seperti biasa.

"Kenapa aku harus gugup?" Naruto kini mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa hingga pelayan wanita ini bisa bertanya seperti itu?

"Entahlah, oh!" Matsuri sedikit tersentak saat matanya menangkap sosok tuan besarnya bersandar di ambang pintu, memperhatikannya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Naruto makan malam, pelayan."

Naruto terkejut hingga memundurkan langkahnya, lalu kepalanya menoleh cepat. Sasuke sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya, menumpu sisi kiri tubuhnya di ambang pintu, menatapnya tanpa emosi.

"T-tentu saja, tuan besar." Matsuri dengan tergesa pamit mengundurkan diri dari hadapan kedua tuan rumahnya itu. Wanita itu tidak tahan dengan aura yang memancar dari kedua sosok laki-laki itu.

Naruto hendak ingin menahan Matsuri, namun ia urungkan. Suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan, tidak sampai hingga bibir untuk dikeluarkan. Matanya masih setia menatap punggung sang pelayan yang semakin mengecil di penglihatannya.

"Jadi, dimana ucapan selamat datang untukku?"

"Seperti misalnya?" respon Naruto retoris. Setahunya, ia pernah memberi kejutan selamat datang untuk guru di akademinya yang telah kembali dari dinas luar kota selama dua bulan. Anak-anak yang lain membawakannya kue kering yang dibuat bersama-sama di akademi.

"Pelukan atau ciuman." Entahlah, suara beratnya itu bahkan terdengar seperti pernyataan mutlak dibanding memberikan dua pilihan. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk, mengalihkan perasaan tidak nyaman yamg kembali menyergap.

Diam-diam pemuda pirang itu menghela napasnya pelan. Untuk kali ini saja, Naruto harus mengenyampingkan egonya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan semacam gugup atau malu hanya karena usianya yang sudah menginjak sembilan belas tahun.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang kembali, kedua tangannya terangkat, lalu meraih pinggang kokoh milik ayah angkatnya itu, memeluknya erat.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata beberapa kali saat merasa tangan _tan_ yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu cukup erat mendekapnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, ia merasa khawatir jika nantinya Naruto sendiri yang tidak bisa bernapas melihat wajahnya yang tenggelam pada dada bidangnya itu.

Lagi-lagi rasa itu muncul. Rasa dingin yang membuat Naruto seperti merasakan angin malam yang menusuk, yang mampu membuatnya menggigil dalam dekapan.

Suhu tubuh Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah bergaris kucing itu terangkat, memandang tepat wajah tegas milik pria _raven_ di dekatnya. Garis bibirnya tertarik melengkung, tersenyum hangat menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Selamat datang kembali,"

Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya seraya mengangkat sebelah alis. Jemari beruratnya menyisir helai pirang keemasan dihadapannya dengan telaten. Bulu mata lebat nan lentik menghiasi kelopak mata beriris _sapphire_ kesukaannya, bersama dua belah bibir plum yang selalu membuatnya penasaran untuk dicicipi.

Anaknya semakin mempesona saja.

"— _dad_."

.

Langkah seorang perempuan dengan seragam khas akademi menengah atas ibukota, Bukares, sedikit tergesa memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota. Ino sedikit merapihkan rambutnya sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah, dan menyahut pada orang dalam.

"Bibi, aku pulang!"

Ino memutar knop pintu beberapa kali, namun terkunci. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dari dalam pintu terdengar, dan disusul oleh suara kunci yang memutar. Daun pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang menggunakan gaun rumahan.  
Ino langsung memasuki rumahnya. Matanya menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan yang rapih seperti biasa seraya meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja.

"Kau sudah makan?" Ino menoleh saat mendapati pertanyaan wanita berkulit pucat itu yang melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

"Umm- belum," ujar Ino ragu. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi peralatan dapur dari sekat belakang. Aroma daging dan keju yang bercampur bisa ia cium sesaat sang bibi membawa seloyang makan malam ke meja makan.

"Bagaimana tugas tanaman herbalmu? Apa ada kemajuan?" Ino berdengung pelan, memikirkan sebuah jawaban seraya menarik kursi meja makan.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku dan Naruto masih belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk penelitiannya."

Pernyataan Ino membuat pergerakan tangan Shion terhenti. Mata beriris _lavender_ itu memandang Ino tanpa berkedip, membuat objek yang dituju mengangkat sebelah alis ketika menyadari pandangan sang bibi kepadanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Ino, bingung.

"Oh, tidak!" seru Shion, cukup mengejutkan Ino di tempat saat mendapati suara wanita itu meninggi. Ino menghembuskan napasnya pelan seraya mengelus dada. Bibinya itu memang bisa tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang mengejutkan di matanya.

"Apa namanya Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kali ini Ino yang menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Perempuan itu memandang sang bibi dengan kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi.

"Ya, bibi mengenalnya?"

Shion tersenyum simpul. Wanita itu tidak mungkin melupakan anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang datang bersama tuan rumahnya dulu di _mansion_ , mantan tempat bekerjanya.

"Dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku pernah bekerja di salah satu kediaman bangsawan." Ino mulai tertarik dengan kalimat pembuka dari sang bibi. Shion, wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu memang hanya bibi angkatnya. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Shion adalah ketika dirinya kabur dari yayasan anak.

Pemilik yayasan disana jauh dari kata baik dalam segala hal. Selalu menghukumnya dengan menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam wastafel yang penuh dengan air, tidak memberinya makan seharian, dan tamparan yang memilukan walau ia tidak pernah sedikit pun berulah adalah hal yang sehari-hari Ino dapatkan.

Kemudian, suatu pikiran nekat terlintas di otak kecil miliknya. Ia pergi diam-diam melewati penjaga yayasan yang waktu itu tengah tertidur. Keinginannya adalah pergi kemana saja asalkan tidak berada di yayasan kejam itu. Seharian Ino berjalan dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya tanpa arah tujuan, perut yang lapar, hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan di daerah pinggiran kota yang waktu itu tidak banyak orang berhilir mudik.

Saat itu, sebuah kereta kuda melintasi jalan setapak. Entah apa yang membuat Shion menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka jendela kereta kuda. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Manik _lavender_ miliknya menengok ke luar, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran. Namun, sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sosok kecil yang tergeletak di dekat jajaran pohon konifer membuat sang kusir kereta menghentikan pacuannya. Shion beranjak keluar dari kereta kuda, lalu bergegas pergi untuk menghampiri satu-satunya objek yang tak sadarkan diri disana. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan dengan wajah kotor tak sadarkan diri tanpa barang bawaan apapun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shion mengangkat tubuh ringkih tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam kereta kuda.

Sejak kecil, Ino tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tua sesungguhnya, dan mungkin, keinginan untuk mengetahuinya semakin terkikis hilang di makan usia. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, masa depannya.

"Tuan rumah disana mengadopsi seorang anak bermata biru, dia sangat kecil dan menggemaskan."

Ino mulai menyendok makanannya, hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tanpa berniat mengalihkan perhatian dari Shion. Ino tahu siapa sosok sebenarnya wanita dihadapannya ini. Shion pernah mengatakan jika dirinya tidak seperti kebanyakan manusia lain, Shion gemar mengonsumsi darah. Namun, bibi angkatnya itu lebih gemar meminum darah hewan ternak.

Tak seperti kebanyakan _vampire_ yang sering ia baca di koran harian. Membunuh manusia atau hewan ternak secara brutal, Shion bukanlah jenis makhluk seperti itu. Ino mempercayainya, dan sangat berterima kasih karena telah merawatnya hingga sampai tumbuh sebesar ini.

"Kau tahu, saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung teringat oleh Naruto. Kalian begitu mirip sekali, kecil dan menggemaskan!" Ino yang mendengar hal itu sontak menundukkan kepala. Sesekali manik _aquamarine_ miliknya melirik pada Shion yang tengah tersenyum jahil.

Sepertinya Shion berniat untuk menggodanya. Wanita itu tahu benar jika perempuan yang baru memasuki kepala dua itu senang untuk dipuji walau hanya sekilas. Ino memang termasuk ke dalam perempuan centil dalam artian penampilan, namun ia bisa berubah menjadi sangat pemalu jika sudah mendengar pujian untuknya. Tipikalnya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang bibi dapat Ino simpulkan jika pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu memang bukan orang sembarangan. Hampir setiap hari Ino selalu melihat dirinya diantar oleh kereta kuda atau sebuah _duesenberg_ jika melihat orang-orang akademi yang lain sering menggunakan kuda seorang diri. Namun, sifatnya yang ramah dan hangat seolah menutupi kenyataan itu.

"Aku yakin sekarang dia telah menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan manis, ah, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" ujar Shion diiringi oleh tawaan ringan.

"Siapa?" sahut Ino sedikit ketus.

"Tentu saja Naruto!" Shion menghentikan tawanya seraya mengerling. Ino terlihat mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, bibirnya mengulum kering seolah menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam diri.

"Aku sangat benci mengakuinya," Shion mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan sang keponakan. Ino terlihat seperti remaja yang uring-uringan menahan emosi hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan kebenaran.

"—tapi bibi benar."

Ino menghembuskan napasnya lega. Gelagatnya itu cukup membuat Shion mampu menahan tawa.

Kenapa hanya untuk sekedar mengungkapkan isi hati rasanya sulit sekali bagi Yamanaka Ino?

.

Pagi buta biasanya selalu bercengkrama dengan hawa dingin yang berhembus melalui bebatangan konifer. Sebuah bangunan kokoh nan terisolasi bersama fasad mendetail di antara pilar-pilar di bagian selatan kota terlihat mencekam dan hening, berkebalikan dengan salah satu penghuni yang telah bangun dari tidurnya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tengah mengenakan jubahnya dengan telaten, bersiap untuk pergi menuju istal kuda yang berada di dekat taman belakang _mansion_. Ia berencana untuk menunggangi kuda ke akademinya di pusat kota tanpa pengawalan sang kusir. Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah daun pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat, belum sama sekali ia sentuh.

Ia belum mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang berada di dalam _mansion_. Wajar saja, jarum pendek jam masih menunjukkan tepat pukul lima pagi dan ia sudah tampil bersiap diri menuju ibukota, Bukares. Langit masih gelap di luar sana. Naruto tidak ingin telat hanya karena menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berpikir di dalam kamarnya.

Sekarang ini ia hanya membawa beberapa kantung berisi buah dan gandum bersama air yang berada di dalam botolnya. Naruto memang menyediakan makanan tambahan di dalam kamarnya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke dapur _mansion_ hanya sekedar untuk mengambil makanan ringan atau pengganjal perut. Pemuda itu terlalu malas untuk menghabiskan energi berharganya.

Naruto mengusak rambutnya dengan nikmat seraya berjalan menuju daun pintu, memutar knopnya yang langsung dihadiahi aura dingin dan hening. Biasanya Matsuri selalu menyambutnya bersama senyum manis yang bertengger di wajah, sekedar menyapa selamat pagi.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti, Naruto kembali menutup daun pintu tanpa menguncinya. Ia berjalan melalui koridor yang sepi selayaknya _mansion_ Uchiha Sasuke. Langkah kakinya menghentak perlahan bergesekan dengan marmer nan dingin. Naruto menuruni anak tangga utama yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai pertama.

Matanya menangkap pintu utama kediaman yang bercorak rumit, masih terlihat tertutup rapat. Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pelayan hanya untuk sekedar menyuruhnya membukakan pintu atau gerbang utama. Tujuannya saat ini adalah istal yang berada di sebelah timur, dekat taman bunga. Kakinya berjalan mendekati pilar-pilar penghubung pintu utama dengan balai _mansion_. Namun, saat jemarinya hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, sapaan seseorang membuatnya menggantungkan tangan di udara.

"Mau kemana, hn?"

Naruto sontak terkejut di tempat. Tubuhnya langsung membalik cepat saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Manik _sapphire_ langsung terfokus pada sosok pria yang duduk tenang di kursi kebesaran, membaca buku dengan salah satu kaki yang ditopang. Naruto melangkah kecil, lalu kembali berhenti. Tubuhnya membungkuk hormat, lalu menegakkannya kembali. Gerak matanya sedikit kaku, kentara salah tingkah jika diteliti lebih dalam.

" _Buna_ _dimineata_ _, dad_!" (Selamat pagi, ayah!)

Sasuke masih bergeming tenang di tempatnya walau buku kini telah menutup di pangkuan. Mata elang menyorot datar, namun menyiratkan rasa tajam yang tak ramah pada sang anak.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Bariton kembali bergema. Kini perhatian terpusat penuh pada sosok pemuda dengan surai pirang yang berantakan namun terasa halus jika disentuh. Tatapan mata birunya terlihat kuat untuk digoyah walau indah secara bersamaan.

"Aku– akan pergi ke akademi, _dad_." Naruto berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan dirinya. Sesekali jemari _tan_ menari dalam diam, mengalihkan bubuk salah tingkah yang mulai merambat menaiki tubuh.

"Tanpa pengawalan?" sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama. Naruto bahkan sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaannya yang satu itu. Apa ada masalah besar jika berangkat seorang diri ke akademi tanpa pengawalan? Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

"Ya, apa— ada yang salah?" Naruto kembali menyuarakan pernyataannya ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan. Sasuke sedikit memicing ketika melihat gerak tubuh pemuda bergaris kucing tersebut terkesan menolak kalimatnya.

"Berkuda sangat menguras tenagamu untuk sampai ke ibukota, banyak kesalahanmu untuk pagi ini."

Kedua alis Naruto yang sedikit berkedut untuk menyatu tak mampu menyembunyikan gejolak tertahan di dalam tubuh. Ada perasaan ingin mengelak, namun masih ia tahan sampai saat ini. Sebenarnya, Naruto cukup tersinggung dengan kalimat pria _raven_ yang duduk angkuh beberapa meter dihadapannya itu.

Ingin bertindak, namun ia takut dicap sebagai anarkis yang mengemis perhatian.

"Aku— tidak, kalimatmu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto keluarkan. Itu pun sudah sehalus dan sehati-hati mungkin ia merangkai kata-kata. Jangan sampai di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini _mood_ pemuda pirang itu hancur hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, menurutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit undur diri, _dad_." Dengan gerak cepat Naruto kembali memberi hormat, dan membalikkan tubuh. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin menuju istal, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di _mansion_.

Seekor kuda hitam terlihat tengah mengendus jejak rumput di tanah yang dipijak. Naruto tersenyum dari kejauhan, lalu mengelus pucuk kepalanya ketika sudah mendekat. Axr, nama yang ia berikan untuk jenis kuda Frisia dihadapannya ini. Saat pertama kali ia memulai pelatihan berkudanya bersama Tayuya, pelayan _mansion_ sekaligus guru berkudanya, Naruto hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya untuk mampu menemukan partner kuda yang cocok. Namun, seekor Frisia jantan yang terlihat gagah berjalan mendekatinya, lalu mengendus-endus tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya menjilat wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, kawan!"

Suara ringkik kuda membalas sapaan sang tuan. Naruto terkekeh pelan, masih membelai bulu-bulu halus hewan tunggangannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia menginjak sanggurdi dan membawa tubuhnya menaiki sisi atas kuda. Jubah berkibar seiring tali kekang yang menghentak. Ia menunggang kuda mendekati gerbang utama _mansion_.

 _Untuk saat ini kubiarkan kau lolos,_

Naruto mengecilkan laju kudanya saat menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing. Bisikan, tidak. Fibra yang menyamar bersama desiran angin yang menghembus disekelilingnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak tanpa perintah. Naruto mengamati sekitarnya tanpa mengurangi pertahanan. Namun, kembali ia dengar satu kata dengan suara dalam yang mampu membuatnya goyah.

— _baby._

Naruto menarik tali kekangnya, membuat sang kuda menghentikan pacuan. Kepala pirangnya menoleh, tepatnya pada bangunan _mansion_ yang berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya. Berkas sinar matahari yang mulai menyorot tipis membuat Naruto agak menyipitkan mata. Bangunan _mansion_ paling atas yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sama sekali, yaitu balkon utama bangunan bak kastil tersebut layaknya seorang Raja yang tengah menyambut ratusan rakyatnya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak disana, seorang diri bersama tubuh yang membelakangi sinar matahari sehingga membuat dirinya terbias oleh bayangan.

Angin pagi menerbangkan helai pirang Naruto dengan lembut, memainkannya. Ia mengerjap pelan, seolah tengah menghayati sesuatu. Manik birunya terpaku pada sosok pria yang mampu membuatnya merasakan banyak kejanggalan, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Uchiha Sasuke bisa bersikap baik.

Mungkin hanya padanya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku, _dad_." Kalimat itu Naruto ucap pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya yang terpaku pada sosok pria _raven_ tersebut. Ia tahu benar jika ayah angkatnya itu tak perlu mendekatinya hanya untuk mendengar kalimat sederhana itu.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, tidak. Bibir pucatnya menyeringai kecil. Anaknya itu memang indah untuk dipandang, semakin mempesona saat bias-bias sinar matahari pagi menyorot halus wajah _tan_ nya. Helai pirang keemasan menari-nari saat angin mulai bergerak, memainkannya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan manusia," kembali Naruto berucap tanpa gentar.

Seringai yang bertengger di wajah memudar hilang, tergantikan oleh wajah _stoic_ yang menyorot kaku.

Sejak kapan dirinya pernah meremehkan makhluk penjilat yang menyembah Tuhannya itu?

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Anaknya itu harus mendapat sedikit pelajaran darinya.

Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika memalingkan wajahnya, di sampingnya sudah berdiri sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya, mengarahkan tangannya pada dada Naruto, lalu menarik pakaiannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tubuh Naruto tersentak dan hampir jatuh di atas kuda jika kakinya tak mampu menahan diri pada sanggurdi kuda.

Rahangnya dicengkram erat oleh jari-jari putih nan berurat itu. Bibir ranumnya dibungkam, dikunci sangat dalam oleh sosok yang mengadopsinya ketika ia berumur lima tahun. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menahan nyeri saat merasakan bibir bawahnya digigit hingga menyisakan aroma besi yang tercium. Tangannya menahan pundak lebar milik Sasuke, hendak melepaskan pagutan yang menyesakkan diri.

Naruto terengah saat berhasil melepaskan diri. Wajahnya memerah, kehilangan pasokan udara dan mungkin karena alasan lainnya. Benang saliva tak luput ia lihat saat menjauhkan wajahnya dari ayah angkatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" desis Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengecap rasa manis dengan ibu jari. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat jejak merah yang tertinggal di sudut bibir sang anak yang terlihat penuh itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja menyeretmu ke ranjang sekarang, mengurungmu lebih lama, atau membuatmu sulit bernapas hingga kau tak mampu merasakan hidupmu lagi."

Naruto tak bisa berpikir jika kalimat itu hanyalah sebuah guyonan belaka. Mata hitam itu, bibir pucat nan dingin yang barusan menciumnya dalam, semua tak pernah lepas dari ancaman yang mengibarkan bendera perang dari sudut pandang Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung menghentak tali kekangnya, memacu kuda keluar gerbang utama menjauhi _mansion_. Tentunya semua itu tak luput dari perhatian Uchiha Sasuke yang memandang dalam diam.

 _Aku tidak pernah bermain-main, Naruto._

Kembali Naruto merasakan sinyal fibra yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menunggang kuda, pikirannya tak bisa memfokuskan diri. Bibir ranumnya bergetar, seolah sedang menahan linangan air mata yang akan keluar.

Kenapa hatinya merasakan gelenyar yang menyakitkan hingga mampu membuatnya menangis di pagi hari yang cerah ini?

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya panjang. Ia berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Kalimat Sasuke itu cukup mengenai perasaannya. Entahlah, Naruto bahkan tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah dirinya terlalu emosional atau memang kalimat pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut yang sengaja menusuk hati?

Naruto mengusap matanya cepat, tak ingin memperlihatkan jika dirinya baru saja meloloskan air mata. Jemarinya beralih pada sudut bibir yang masih terasa seperti aroma besi, lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada apa yang berada di depannya, sedikit menajam.

Suatu saat, ia akan menaklukkan penguasa Utara itu.

Pasti.

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **A/n;**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca karya author hingga saat ini!**

 **Kedepannya mungkin genre agak sedikit berubah menjadi angst soalnya author nanti mau matiin salah satu karakternya disini hehe :)**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Author**


End file.
